Cliché Facebook with a Twist - MxMxMxM
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [Défi] Harry déclenche un phénomène de mode dans le monde magique lorsqu'il s'inscrit sur facebook. Depuis, tout le monde suit le mouvement : sorciers, créatures, mangemorts... Mais qui est donc Wolf-Kitten ? SLASH - M/M/M/Sub!Succube!Harry, Bashing!Dumbles, Granger, Ron, Ginny, Molly. Awesome!Slytherins, Weasley Twins. HP & Fb ne m'appartiennent pas.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et facebook appartient à Mark Zuckerberg et ses camarades de fac. Le reste, c'est de moi ( à part bien sûr les références à d'autres fandoms ) !

 **Requête de :** Hannah ( _mon ancienne Partnerin allemande, qui continue d'apprendre le français_ ).

 **Le Défi :** Écrire un de ces clichés FB avec en personnages principaux : tout le cast HP ( Students, Death Eaters, Voldemort etc... )

 _Bon, je dois admettre que je n'étais pas trop sûr du format que je devais utiliser ou de la façon d'écrire ça. Donc... c'est peut-être un peu... précaire._

 _Oui, cette fic est ridicule mais... c'est une de ces fics clichées vous savez... ?_

.

.

 **/!\ :**

 **Bashing**

 **Modern-setting (les dates) 2015 au lieu 1995 + léger Xover**

 **T5 Semi-UA :** _Certaines personnes mortes sont en vie. Le ministère a reconnu l'existence de Voldemort mais Umbridge est quand même à Poudlard._

 _._

 **Grey!** Harry, Fred, George

 **Succube!** Harry *****

 **= Incube signifie ''couché sur'' et Succube ''être couché sous''. _Les incubes sont des mâles et les succubes sont des femelles qui séduisent les mâles. Harry est un garçon, mais comme il est 'soumis' et qu'il séduit les hommes, j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux employer le terme ''succube''._**

.

 **Pairing Principal :** Terence Higgs/Harry Potter

 **Pairings Secondaires :** Multi ~ Male!Harem/Harry – M/M/M/Harry

• OMC/Marcus Flint _( OMC appartenant à l'univers de ma fic H &W )_

 _ **Lime : solo et Moresome ::**_ **M/M/M/M**

.

 **Présence d'OC :** OMC & OFC

.

 _ **Cliché #2 :** Facebook (with a twist)_

◘ _Phénomène de mode_

.

Début décembre 2015

Voldemort n'avait pas voulu utiliser quelque chose d'aussi... _moldu_ pour son projet de Conquête du Monde, okay ? Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu. Mais voilà, deux de leurs QG avaient déjà été découverts et majoritairement détruit ( ou sous surveillance ) par l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé, et Voldemort ne se sentait pas de perdre une autre charmante demeure qu'il avait en sa possession. Voilà pourquoi ils en étaient venus à incorporer la technologie moldue dans leurs plans. Maintenant, il était sûr que tout se passerait bien.

Enfin, encore faudrait-il que ses minions apprennent à se servir correctement d'un ordinateur ET d'internet.

Il allait espérer qu'ils apprennent rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre d'encore remettre leurs projets à plus tard.

 **Marvolo Gaunt** s'est inscrit sur Facebook.

.

 **Marvolo Gaunt** est devenu ami avec Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback et 21 autres personnes.

.

 **Marvolo Gaunt** a crée le groupe ' _Dark Side_ '.

18 personnes aiment ça.

.

 **Marvolo Gaunt** est devenu ami avec Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Amycus Carrow et 25 autres personnes.

.

Voldemort sentit son sourcil gauche tressauter lorsqu'il vit – dans la case demande d'amis-, les nom de _Cornelius Fudge_ et _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ -, et il s'empressa de les refuser. Que diable ? Depuis quand étaient-ils même sur facebook ? Dumbledore... ça ne l'étonnait pas trop mais Fudge ? Fudge ! Est-ce qu'il savait même se servir d'un ordinateur ?

Okay, s'inscrire sur facebook après le buzz qu'avait fait la technologie moldue dans la communauté anglaise n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, finalement. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait vu Potter pianoter sur son portable et avait vu le logo de facebook: depuis, tout le monde ne parlait que de cela. Le créateur de ce réseau allait encore se faire un paquet d'argent.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Fudge l'avait-il demandé en ami ? Dumbledore, c'était probablement parce qu'il se doutait de sa connexion avec Voldemort, mais Fudge... Ah, il avait compris. Fudge voulait encore lécher les bottes de tous les Héritiers/Lords, même sur Facebook. La famille Gaunt était après tout une famille de noble lignée. Quel pot de colle, celui-là. Et Potter, où était-il ? Il avait eu beau taper 'Harry Potter' ou 'Hadrian Potter' ou même 'Le Survivant' et toutes ces conneries, il ne pouvait pas tomber sur le gamin. Bien sûr, en l'espace de quelques jours, de nombreuses fan pages dédiées au Survivant avaient été crées, mais pas l'ombre d'un Garçon-Qui-A-Eu-Le-Malheur-De-Survivre en vue.

.

 **Marvolo Gaunt** a changé la photo de couverture du groupe.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

.

 **Rabastan Lestrange** a commenté votre statut.

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Lèches-bottes...

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Rabastan, puisque tu es l'un de mes préférés, je ne vais pas te punir.

 _Rodolphus Lestrange aime ça_.

.

Voldemort renifla. Bien sûr que Rodolphus aimait cela. Son jeune frère était comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Rodolphus aimait bien plus Rabastan qu'il n'aimerait jamais Bellatrix. En même temps, ça n'était pas difficile à deviner, quand on savait que leur mariage était arrangé et qu'ils n'avaient même jamais consumé leur union...

 _Rabastan Lestrange a répondu à votre commentaire._

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Merci, my Lord, ça n'était pas contre vous.

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Je sais Rabastan. Tu es loin d'être assez stupide pour me traiter ainsi. Contrairement à d'autres...

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** Rabastan maudit sois-tu. Je vais te faire saigner, je vais te faire crier je vais -

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Tu ne feras rien de tout cela, Bella, si tu tiens à ta place de lieutenante.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** Bien sûr, Maître.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Ooh ~ Je suis d'accord avec Rabastan. 'Lèche-botte' !

 _Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gerald Yaxley :** Err... Suis-je le seul à me demander qui vient juste de commenter ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait que Fenrir ait ajouté 'Kitten' derrière son pseudo.

 _Augustus Rookwood et Antonin Dolohov aiment ça._

 **Antonin Dolohov :** J'ai des soupçons concernant son identité mais en tant que Langue-de-plomb, je me vois dans l'impossibilité de répondre à ta question.

 _Augustus Rookwood, Evan Rosier et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

Voldemort sentit son sourcil droit tressaillir. Il donnait bien trop de liberté à ses minions. Enfin, ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement restreindre les langue-de-plombs qui avaient rejoint son camp. Ceux-ci allaient et venaient selon leurs envies. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne les punissait pas était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais lâché aucune information concernant leur camp.

Le Mage Noir plissa les yeux lorsqu'un '1' rouge s'afficha sur sa case de notification :

 _Fenrir Greyback a commenté votre publication_.

.

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Je n'avais même pas remarqué mais j'ai dû l'accepter dans mes amis à un moment ou à un autre parce qu'il est dans ma liste. Et... je ne répondrais même pas à ta supposition, Yaxley.

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Je l'ai accepté hier. Quelqu'un sait de qui il s'agit ?

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** Pas la moindre idée, mais il est dans ma liste aussi.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** Et si c'était un espion ?

 **Evan Rosier :** Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a traité de lèche-botte.

 **Wormtail :** Pour quoi il n'é pas dans mes ami ?

.

Voldemort tressaillit. Wormtail était pathétique et il n'était même pas capable d'écrire une ligne correctement.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** MEURS, MISÉRABLE RAT ! …. Et apprends à écrire correctement, s'il te plaît.

.

Oh, autant pour lui, au moins ce Wolf-Kitten, qui qu'il soit, pouvait faire le job ( menacer ses minions ) à sa place et le débarrasser d'une charge de travail conséquente. Ça en demandait du temps, de corriger, d'enseigner et de punir ses minions.

 **Augustus Rookwood :** C'est drôle, pendant un instant, j'ai cru avoir affaire à Bellatrix...

 **Theomène Nott :** Ce ne serait pas un de tes louveteaux, Fenrir ?

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Nope.

 **Evan Roseir :** Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Simple, aucun d'eux ne sait écrire normalement.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a changé de statut.

.

Intrigué ( notamment parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du... ben... du gamin ( ou de la gamine pour ce qu'il en savait ) ), il cliqua sur la notification et attendit que la page charge.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** « a décidé que c'était cool de cacher toutes les gouttes de citron d'un certain directeur. Le voir pleurer à l'heure du dîner était une des choses les plus amusantes de la semaine. »

.

 _Vous, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et 15 autres personnes aimez ça_.

 **Cassius Warrington :** Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri que lorsque je l'ai vu entrer dans la Grande Salle en pleurnichant comme un gosse.

 **Barty Crouch Jr :** Quoi Quoi, il a vraiment pleuré ?

 **Marcus Flint :** Tu es encore en vie, toi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore surpris...

 **Ron Weasley :** AAH ! MANGEMORTS !

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Si c'est pour dire ça, N°6, autant te la fermer. Et c'est pas comme s'il pouvait t'avadakedavariser au travers de l'écran (dommage). Bonjour Barty.

 _Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Barty Crouch Jr :** Bonjour Kitten. On – on se connaît ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Plus que tu ne le crois. Mais, on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître si tu veux.

 _Seamus Finnigan aime ça._

 **Terence Higgs :** Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce qu'ils sont en train de flirter ? Tout du moins **Wolf-Kitten** est en train de flirter ?

 _Adrian Pucey, Peregrine Derrick, Lucian Bole et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

 **Luna Lovegood** a commenté la publication de Wolf-Kitten.

.

 **Luna Lovegood :** Bonjour, Wolf. Je vais nourrir Belzebuth, tu viens ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Je te rejoins là-bas, ne m'attends pas.

.

• Rabastan Lestrange et trois autres personnes ont commenté la publication de Wolf-Kitten.

.

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Qui est Belzebuth ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** Comment se fait-il que de toutes les personnes, Loufoca soit celle qui connaisse ce type ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Appelle-la encore une fois ainsi, misérable sang-pur de pacotille, et je révèle au monde entier cette petite histoire qui commence avec Melinda et qui se finit par Delarue.

 _Vous, Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr et 22 autres personnes aimez ça_.

 **Antonin Dolohov :** Chantage, j'aime ça.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a aimé un commentaire de Antonin Dolohov.

.

Voldemort venait de clore un sujet de conversation dans le groupe Dark Side, lorsque sa colonne de notification prit à nouveau vie et le nom de Wolf-Kitten ainsi que celui de plusieurs de ses mangemorts apparurent brusquement. Curieux, il cliqua dessus et tomba sur une publication déjà pas mal visitée et commentée.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a identifié **Luna Lovegood** sur une photo.

.

Voldemort cligna des yeux. C'était un Sombral. C'était définitivement un Sombral. Et au vu du nombre de mentions j'aime et de commentaires, la photographie rendait la créature visible pour tous et pas seulement ceux qui pouvaient la voir en temps normal. Sur la photographie se trouvait donc Luna Lovegood et un jeune Sombral, en compagnie d'un jeune homme dont le visage n'était pas clairement visible. Il portait un sweat noir dont la capuche couvrait sa chevelure et une partie de son visage. Sa bouche quant à elle était couverte par un masque noir sur lequel était inscrit ''BTS''.

Voldemort ne savait pas du tout à quoi cela faisait référence.

.

 **Terence Higgs :** C'est donc lui, Belzebuth ? Il est plutôt mignon.

 _Wolf-Kitten et Luna Lovegood aiment ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Bravo, Ter. Tu auras droit à un cookie.

 **Terence Higgs :** Sérieusement, on se connaît ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Je ne sais pas si tu me connais, mais moi je te connais.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Kitten, à t'entendre, tu es son stalker personnel. ^^

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Même pas vrai. C'était pas dans ce sens-là, **Bunny2**.

.

Voldemort cligna des yeux. Avait-il rêvé ou... il remonta la liste des commentaires et relut le nom de l'un d'entre eux. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait bien un autre gars avec un nom étrange. Que diable ?

.

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Chaton, Bunny2 t'attendra à l'endroit habituel, tout à l'heure.

 **Wolf-Kitteen :** D'accord !

.

Encore un autre ! Mais c'était une invasion ! Était-ce l'un de ses minions non marqués ? Roh, c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir qui était ce Wolf-Kitten. Et maintenant, il y en avait deux autres qui se rajoutaient au premier. Et pas même les étudiants de Poudlard ne semblaient savoir de qui il s'agissait. M'enfin, si Wolf-quelque chose figurait parmi ses amis, il devait appartenir à son camp, n'est-ce pas ? Encore plus s'il aimait faire pleurer Dumbledore.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** est maintenant ami avec **Igor Karkaroff** , **Andrey Vikov** , **Viktor Krum** et 5 autres personnes.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a associé son compte facebook à son compte Instagram.

 _17 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Voldemort ne savait pas ce qu'était Instagram, mais quand il eut compris à quoi servait ce réseau, il s'empressa de s'inscrire et... fut déçu quand il atterrit sur le compte de Wolf-Kitten. Celui-ci avait utilisé le même pseudo et, bien que les photographies qu'il publiait étaient magnifiques, aucune ne l'aida à avancer sur sa quête concernant l'identité du jeune homme. La plupart des images étaient des photographies de paysages et les quelques rares où il figurait et bien... son visage était toujours recouvert d'un sweat à capuche, d'un masque, ou alors il était de dos... bref, rien qui ne l'aidait, et c'était franchement frustrant.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** aime la page : « Come to the Dark Side, we have cookie – The Otaku Page ».

 _Miko Tanuki aime ça_.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a indiqué que **Miko Tanuki** est sa cousine.

UndeadBunny2 et UndeadBunny1 _aiment ça_.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Oh-oh ! On doit absolument la rencontrer.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Je suis là. Hi.

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Je l'aime déjà.

 **Seamus Finnigan :** Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une cousine.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Moi non plus. Heureusement, les goblins ont été très coopératifs.

 **Alecto Carrow :** Les goblins, coopératifs ? Ces vermines sont tout sauf ça.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange aime ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Peut-être que si tu apprenais les bonnes manières, tu n'aurais pas ce problème-là avec eux.

 _Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov et Evan Rosier aiment ça._

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Tu sais quoi, gamin ? Je t'apprécie de plus en plus.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Aw ~ thanks. Ne, ne, Nee-chan, tu peux m'envoyer du poil à gratter et le spray Anti-Pervers, step' ?

 **Miko Tanuki :** Yup, je t'envoie ça. Au fait, est-ce que tu rentres pour les vacances de Yule ?

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Spray Anti Pervers ?

 **Miko Tanuki :** Juste un spray. Si tu t'en prends dans les yeux, bonne chance à toi. Enfin, tu n'auras pas ce problème si tu n'essaies pas d'agresser quelqu'un [Raven].

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Oh okay. Raven ?

 **UndeadBunny2 :** C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle Kitten. En gros, si tu essaies de toucher Kitten alors qu'il n'est pas consentant, elle va probablement te castrer.

 _9 personnes aiment ça._

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Au fait, pourquoi as-tu choisi 'Tanuki' comme nom de famille ? Et de ce que je me souviens, Miko n'est pas ton prénom.

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** … Je n'y comptais pas.

 **Miko Tanuki :** C'est plus difficile de me tracer/traquer/tuer ainsi. Et j'aime les tanuki. Un problème avec ça, Bunny ?

 _Wolf-Kitten, Dean Thomas et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** C'est quoi un Tanuki ?

 **Miko Tanuki :** T'as qu'à chercher sur internet. =p

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Va chercher ! Oh et oui, **Miko** , je rentre pour Yule.

 _Fenrir Greyback et Evan Rosier aiment ça_.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Hey, UB1, c'est moi où Kitten vient de me prendre pour un chien ?

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Non, je pense que c'est le cas.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Non, je ne t'ai pas pris pour un chien !

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Ah ?

 **Augustus Rookwood :** Je sens venir la grosse connerie.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Je t'ai pris pour un chiot.

.

Voldemort se frotta les yeux. Cette conversation... était en train de devenir du grand n'importe quoi.

 _6 personnes ont commenté la publication de Wolf-Kitten_.

 **UndeadBunny1 :** …

 **UndeadBunny2 :** …

 **Seamus Finnigan :** …

 **Marcus Flint :** …

 **Cedric Diggory :** ….

 **Susan Bones :** Tiens, tu es là Cédric ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Wolf.

 **Cedric Diggory :** Figure-toi que je ne le savais pas non plus, jusqu'à ce que je sois averti de son nouveau statut.

 _9 personnes aiment ça_.

.

• Theodore Nott Jr, Wolf-Kitten et deux autres personnes ont commenté la publication de Wolf-Kitten.

.

 **Theodore Nott Jr :** Je pense que beaucoup de personnes ignoraient qu'elles avaient **Wolf** dans leurs amis. Comment avons-nous même pu ne pas nous en rendre compte quand nous l'avons accepté ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Mais, **Bunny2**! Les chiots sont plus mignons !

 **Adar Vaisey :** Je pense qu'avec le soudain flot de demandes d'amis, il a dû se fondre dans la masse malgré son... pseudo.

 _Wolf-Kitten aime ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** 5 points pour Serpentard !

 **Cassius Warrington :** Le sablier n'a pas changé.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Que puis-je dire ? Je ne suis pas un professeur.

.

Intérieurement, Voldemort poussa un soupir. Et bien, au moins cela retirait tous les profs de la liste des suspects.

 **Eric Vector (Runes Master) :** Je pense que vous êtes encore un peu trop jeune pour ça, Wolf. Peut-être dans quelques années.

 **Miko Tanuki :** _Oh, ça ressemblait à une lettre de recommandation. Félicitations, cousin. Je suis fière de toi_.

 **Seamus Finnigan :** … Quelqu'un sait ce que ces caractères veulent dire ? Même en utilisant la traduction proposé par le site, la seule chose que j'ai compris, c'est : 'cousin' et 'félicitations'.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** C'était en gros ce que cela voulait dire. Merci, cousine. Oh, je dois y aller, à plus.

 **Cassius Warrington :** Vous saviez, M'sieur, dans un tout autre contexte votre phrase sonne un peu pervers.

 _Miko Tanuki et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Eric Vector :** Mr Warrington, si j'étais votre chef de maison, j'aurai retiré des points. Mais contrairement à lui, j'ai le sens de l'humour, donc je ne le ferais pas.

15 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Voldemort fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait d'organiser un futur raid, depuis le groupe 'Dark Side'. Ça n'était pas évident.

 **Antonin Dolohov :** Pourquoi pas attaquer Piccadilly Circus ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Pas question ! C'est un super quartier, hors de question qu'il soit détruit juste pour que vous ayez votre fun ! J'aime ce quartier, moi !

 **Gerald Yaxley :** Kyaark ! Depuis quand suis-tu cette conversation ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** … Depuis le début -.-'.

 **Amycus Carrow :** Pourquoi pas le British Museum ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Et puis quoi encore ? Les gens ont besoin de s'éduquer, tu sais ? Le musée est géant et il y a plein de choses à voir. Tu devrais y faire un tour un de ces quatre. Ainsi tu comprendrais l'énormité que tu viens de suggérer.

 _Antonin Dolohov et Augustus Rookwood aiment ça_.

.

Après cela, le mystérieux Wolf-Kitten disparut littéralement de la conversation.

.

Wolf-Kitten aime « Piccadilly Circus ».

.

Le camp des Ténèbres n'attaqua pas Piccadilly Circus, ni même le Muséum. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec un certain chaton... loup... peu importe.

Au final, le raid n'eut même pas lieu.

* * *

D'une façon – qu'il ignorait encore-, Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen de devenir ami avec lui-même et ses minions, ainsi que le reste des élèves de Poudlard et de plusieurs autres personnes.

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a actualisé son statut_.

.

« Je ne trouve pas Harry. Pourtant je sais qu'il a facebook. Et personne ressemblant à Harry ne m'a demandé en ami. » _ _triste_ :(

.

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas de vous, vieil homme.

 **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore :** Comment peux-tu dire cela, Tom ?

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Tom ? À qui diable parlez-vous ? Et vous feriez bien de changer votre nom. C'est bien trop long, ça prend toute la place. Est-ce que vous voyez les autres utiliser tous leurs noms ? Non.

 _Wolf-Kitten et autres 9 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Albus Dumbledore a changé son nom.

.

 _Wolf-Kitten a mentionné votre nom dans sa publication_.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** « aime comment **Marvolo Gaunt** a manipulé Dumbledork. »

15 personnes aiment ça.

.

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Charmant surnom. Il lui va à merveille.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Aw ~ Thanks.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Ooh Raven, notre source commune a publié un nouvel article sur Dumblewhore, je t'envoie le lien [www...]

 _Wolf-Kitten, Marvolo Gaunt, Seamus Finnigan et autres 10 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Dean Thomas :** Zut, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as appelé ainsi, Miko. Bien trouvé.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Merci =)

 **Ron Weasley :** C'est faux ! Rien n'est vrai ! Le directeur ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

 **Wolf-Kitten :** C'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas t'avoir accepté dans mes amis... Enfin, de toute façon, tu devrais savoir que ton cher directeur est un adulte qui a lui aussi ses propres besoin. Apprendre qu'il fréquente régulièrement les Bordels de l'allée des Embrumes, ne me surprend pas vraiment.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Si j'étais toi, Wolf, je m'inquiéterais davantage du fait que N°6 soit aussi intéressé par la vie sexuelle de son directeur. Je veux dire, tout le monde est intéressé par des ragots croustillant, mais N°6... Tu vois ce que je dire ?

 _3 personnes aiment ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Tout-à-fait. C'est très perturbant. Je vais demander à l'une de mes sources d'enquêter. Il faudra peut-être payer des séances chez le psycho-mage, pour N°6.

 _5 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Seamus Finnigan :** Ron, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on doit savoir ? Tu sais qu'on ne te jugera pas. Je veux dire, cette image mentale est assez perturbante mais, on ne te jugera pas. Si tu aime les hommes, c'est bien, mais le directeur est un peu... beaucoup trop... vieux.

 _Evan Rosier et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Ron Weasley :** J'SUIS PAS UN PD !

 **Miko Tanuki :** …

 _10 personnes aiment ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** …

 _10 personnes aiment ça_.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Ooh, je courrais vite si j'étais toi, Won-Won. Je peux sentir leurs auras meurtrières depuis la salle commune.

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Et Miko n'est même pas dans le même pays.

 _Evan Rosier, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Chaton m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était très en colère contre toi et que tu avais tout intérêt à ne pas croiser sa route dans les prochains jours.

 _Barty Crouch Jr, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey et 16 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

 **Silver Travers** a actualisé son statut.

.

Voldemort se tenait toujours informer de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, particulièrement quand le fils de l'un de ses minions mettait son statut à jour.

.

 **Silver Travers :** « Je sais qui tu es, **Wolf-Kitten** ! »

 _59 personnes aiment ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Ooh, vraiment ?

 **Silver Travers :** Vraiment.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** MP ?

 **Silver Travers :** Yup.

.

Discussion Instantanée :

 **Silver Travers :** Potter ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Ooh, bravo Silver ! Comment as-tu deviné ?

 **Silver Travers :** Je n'étais pas sûr. Mais je t'ai vu dans le parc, près du Lac, aujourd'hui. Tu portais le même hoodie que sur une des photos avec Lovegood.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Oh, bien joué.

 **Silver Travers :** Est-ce que ton identité est secrète ?

… _Wolf-Kitten est en train d'écrire._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Humm pas vraiment, mais c'est amusant de voir Voldie et Dumbledork me chercher sur les réseaux, alors qu'ils m'ont littéralement juste sous le nez. En plus, de cette façon, je peux aussi maintenir à distance ( tout en surveillant ) certaines personnes que je vois déjà trop dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ou dans la salle commune.

 **Silver Travers :** Laisse-moi deviner... Granger et Weaslette ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Je pensais plus tôt à N°6 et N°7 étant donné que Hermione ne s'est pas encore inscrite, mais oui, elle aussi.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Oh, le dîner va bientôt commencer. Bonne soirée, Silver !

 _Wolf-Kitten s'est déconnecté._

 **Silver Travers :** Euh...okay... bonne soirée à toi aussi.

 _Wolf-Kitten s'est reconnecté._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Oh ! Et appelle-moi Harry.

 _Wolf-Kitten s'est déconnecté_.

 **_. _. _. _. _.**

.

Silver fixa son écran pendant plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, il fut brusquement bombarder de notifications. Avec un soupir, il se leva, portable en main ( il avait décidé d'investir dans un smartphone, pour pouvoir se déplacer aisément tout en restant connecté ), alors qu'il quittait les donjons pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

 _Terence Higgs et cinq autres personnes ont commenté votre statut._

 **Terence Higgs :** Sérieux ? Allez, Silver, ne nous fais pas attendre ? S'il te plaît ?

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Heeh, un petit serpent a trouvé la réponse ?

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Quelle merveilleuse surprise !

.

Silver fronça le nez. Ces deux-là avaient définitivement été plus simples à deviner l'identité que Potter... Harry.

.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Travers tu es dans la lune ou quoi ?

 **Marcus Flint :** Au cas où tu ne saurais pas lire, Malfoy. Il est en conversation privée en ce moment. Maintenant retourne à l'entraînement si tu ne veux pas être sur la touche au prochain match.

 _3 personnes aiment ça_.

Silver pouffa de rire en lisant le commentaire de Marcus, notamment lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de ceux qui avaient aimé son commentaire. Ils étaient tous sur l'équipe actuelle.

 **Silver Travers :** Désolé, je ne dirais rien. Je vais aimer vous voir galérer.

 **Terence Higgs :** Mais - tu es cruel, Silver !

 **Silver Travers :** La réponse est sous ton nez, Ter.

.

Juste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, il vibra et l'écran s'illumina une nouvelle fois alors qu'il s'installait à la table de sa maison. Le Serpentard passa son pousse sur l'écran et fit coulisser l'icône de verrouillage tandis qu'il levait les yeux pour inspecter discrètement la table des lions. Pot – Harry y était déjà attablé, assis entre les jumeaux et face à Longbottom. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de Harry brillèrent et il lui tira la langue avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Personne ne les remarqua. Silver secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Puis il prit connaissance de sa nouvelle notification. Il ignora tous les nouveaux commentaires qui résidaient à la suite de sa plus récente publication ( probablement des suppliques pour connaître l'identité du mystérieux Wolf-Kittten ) pour se concentrer directeur sur la mise à jour de Harry.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a rejoint le groupe ''Incubus & Succubus''.

.

Silver cligna des yeux. Il résista à l'envie de lever la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Wolf, sachant que ce dernier allait sûrement lui offrir un sourire amusé.

Comment avait-il pu louper cela ? Tout lui paraissait si clair maintenant. Il est vrai que depuis la rentrée septembre, il avait été anormalement excité et sa libido était plus forte qu'avant. Et il est vrai que Harry avait de l'effet sur lui, mais Harry avait toujours eu un certain effet sur lui, donc il n'avait trop rien pensé de cela. Mais Harry n'aurait pas rejoint le groupe s'il n'était pas l'un des deux. Le groupe n'acceptait que des Incubes et Succubes.

Il surfa vite fait sur la page du groupe. Les infos de bases et les conversations relativement récentes étaient accessibles sans faire parti du groupe. ''Incubus & Succubus'' comptait plus de 2 500 membres et était un groupe très actif, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

.

 _24 personnes aiment ça._

Silver résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Bien évidemment. Harry avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas être découvert de suite après cela. Quoique, il avait l'air de plutôt bien se débrouiller. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de sa véritable nature. Si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait déjà fait le tour du château.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** s'est inscrite sur Facebook.

.

 **Hermione Granger** est désormais amie avec Lavander Brown, Ginny Weasley, Sally-Anne Perks et 20 autres personnes.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a actualisé son statut.

.

Marcus Flint secoua la tête pour bien se réveiller et essaya d'éviter la collision avec son bol rempli de caféine. Silver Travers, assis juste en face de lui paraissait à peine plus réveillé. Ils avaient pas mal bu hier, pour célébrer la victoire de Serpentard contre Serdaigle et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit, très dénudés et avec des souvenirs assez chaud de la veille. Aucun n'était repentant de ce qui s'était produit la nuit. Pour eux, c'était une bonne chose qui était arrivée et aucun n'allait s'excuser ou se comporter maladroitement après cela. Il fallait bien que toute cette tension sexuelle les mène quelque part après tout. Maintenant si seulement Potter était un peu plus approchable...

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** « Bande d'hypocrites. Vous ne lui parlez pas de l'année, ou seulement dans son dos et maintenant vous la demander en amie ? WTF ? » _ _Intrigué_ o.O

14 personnes aiment ça.

.

Marcus devait admettre qu'il était assez surpris ( quoi que pas vraiment en fait ). Il savait pertinemment que Wolf parlait de Granger. Lui-même n'avait pas demandé la née-moldue en amie. Pas parce qu'elle était une née-moldue, mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Et de ce qu'il avait pu voir en suivant la ( looongue ) liste d'amis de Wolf ( Kitten ? ), celui-ci non plus ne l'avait pas demandé en ami. Ou ne l'avait pas accepté.

Et bien que Granger ne figure pas dans ses amis à lui, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être prévenu lorsqu'elle actualisait son statut. Il avait fini par comprendre que cela faisait parti des différences entre le facebook moldu et le facebook sorcier.

.

 **Hermione Granger :** « Ron, où est Harry ? »

 _Ron a commenté la publication de Hermione Granger._

 _._

 **Ron Weasley :** Je ne sais pas. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il devait parler à Loufoca ?

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Ooh ! Won-Won prépare-toi à courir.

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Kitten n'avait-il pas dit qu'il se vengerait si toi ou quelqu'un d'autre appelait Luna ainsi ?

 _5 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Hermione Granger :** Je ne parle pas dans Poudlard, Ron. Je ne le trouve pas sur facebook ! Pourtant je sais qu'il y est, je l'ai vu commenter quelque chose dessus il y a quelques jours.

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas de vous.

 _3 personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley :** MANGEMORT !

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Ça devient lassant. Est-ce la seule chose que tu sais dire, N°6 ?

 _Rabastan Lestrange et Rodolphus Lestrange aiment ça_.

 **Hermione Granger :** Qui diable es-tu ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Pas tes oignons, Granger. Bon, maintenant que N°6 a été rendu muet, je me casse. Hasta la vista !

 _Julio Fernandez et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Cho Chang : Julio** ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours de potions ?

 **Julio Fernandez :** Non, **Chang**. Il se trouve que quelqu'un a joué une mauvaise blague à Snape et celui-ci refuse de sortir de ses appartements depuis ce matin. Paris ouverts sur les jumeaux Weasley.

 _Evan Rosier, Barty Crouch Jr et 29 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Hermione Granger :** Où est Harry ?

 **Dean Thomas :** Ne le prends pas mal, Hermione mais, à mon avis, tu as plus de chance de trouver Charlie que Harry.

 _7 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Ron Weasley :** Qu'est-ce que mon frère a à voir là-dedans ?

 **Dean Thomas :** * se frappe le front.*

 _UndeadBunny1, UndeadBunny2, Bill Weasley et 10 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Hermione Granger :** Il ne parle pas de ton frère, Ronald, mais d'un jeu moldu. Tu pourrais faire des efforts.

 **Ron Weasley :** Quoi ?

* * *

 **Wolf-Kitten** aime « Archive – Fuck U »

 _11 personnes aiment ça._

 **Lily Rose Devrar :** Ooh, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît que cette chanson est géniale. Je l'écoute à chaque fois que j'ai envie de péter les genoux de McLaggen.

 **Cormac McLaggen :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

 **Lily Rose Devrar :** Mise à part le fait que tu sois un pervers de première catégorie ? Oh ne t'en fais, je n'écoute généralement cette chanson que si je croise le directeur + toi dans une même journée.

 _13 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Ooh ~ toi et moi allons bien nous entendre. Oh pire, menace de le castrer s'il continue ( ou fais-le vraiment ).

 _21 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Tous les mâles qui lurent cette publication frissonnèrent d'effroi. Notamment lorsqu'ils virent le nombre de mentions j'aime que remporta le commentaire de cette Miko.

 **Lily Rose Devrar :** Je sens que c'est le début d'une grande amitié.

 _Miko Tanuki et Wolf-Kitten aiment ça_.

.

 **Silver Travers :** Sérieusement à qui pensais-tu en écoutant cette chanson ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Devine.

 **Silver Travers :** Weasley N°6 ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** … Oh et bien j'imagine que certains passages correspondent, mais je ne pense pas que N°6 soit le diable incarné.

 **Silver Travers :** Dumbledore ?

 _Marvolo Gaunt, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov et 35 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Bingo.

 _14 personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

 **Wolf-Kitten** a actualisé son statut : « J'ai une méga- supra idée ! Rendez-vous au coin habituel dans 10 mn. » - avec **UndeadBunny1** et **UndeadBunny2**.

.

 _UndeadBunny1 et UndeadBunny2 aiment ça_.

.

Voldemort plissa les yeux, le regard rivé sur son écran. La vérité est qu'il était crevé, mais il refusait d'aller se coucher maintenant. Un terrifiant Mage Noir ne se couche pas à 21h30. Hors de question. Il avait une image à maintenir tout de même.

Il était remonté le long du fil d'actualité de Wolf-Kitten ( il avait du temps à perdre ) lorsqu'une publication attira son attention.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a rejoint le groupe ''Incubus & Succubus''.

 _41 personnes aiment ça_.

La parution datait d'une dizaine de jours plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu loupé cela ? À bien y réfléchir, cela correspondait aux jours où il avait été occupé à planifier un raid dans une ville moldue. Oh, ça devait être pour cela. Qui pouvait bien être un incube ou un succube à Poudlard ? Ça ne devait tout de même pas être évident à cacher, pas vrai ?

Et puis... Zut ! Pourquoi était-il si obsédé avec ce type ? C'était sans doute à cause de Potter; comme il n'arrivait pas à trouver Potter, il devait se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant à la place.

.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** vous a identifié dans son statut : « Mon Seigneur, je peux vous masser le dos si vous voulez. » avec **Marvolo Gaunt**.

.

Son sourcil gauche prit vie. Oh, parfois il se demandait si tout cela en valait la peine.

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Non, je te remercie Bella.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Sage décision.

 _Rodolphus Lestrange aime ça_.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** RODOLPHUS, Où es-tu, BON À RIEN DE MARI !?

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** Le plus loin possible de toi.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Dans mon lit.

 _Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** Q – Quoi ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Je plaisante.

 _Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas aiment ça_.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Je confirme.

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Wolf-Kitten est en ce moment-même avec nous. N'allez pas tuer -

 **UndeadBunny2 :** ce pauvre Rodolphus.

 _Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** Je crois que je vais demander les papiers du divorce. Je crains pour ma sécurité et celle de Bastan.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Bonne idée. Vous pourriez toujours venir vous réfugier chez **Miko**. Je suis sûr que ça ne la gênerait pas.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Tu me connais. Le manoir est bien trop grand et bien trop vide en ce moment. N'oublie pas de ramener ton postérieur pour Yule.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Dûment noté.

 _3 personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

 **Silver Travers** est passé de « célibataire » à « En couple ».

 _32 personnes aiment ça._

 **Cho Chang :** Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

 **Silver Travers :** Tu aimerais savoir, hein ?

 **Terence Higgs :** Tu présumes trop facilement les choses, pour une Serdaigle. XD

 _Wolf-Kitten aime ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Je savais que ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

 _Terence Higgs aime ça._

 _._

 **Marcus Flint** a officialisé sa relation avec **Silver Travers**.

 _Wolf-Kitten, UndeadBunny2, UndeadBunny1 et 39 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Cho Chang :** Je le crois pas !

 _Parvati Patil et Lavander Brown aiment ça_.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Félicitations, Marcus !

 _Marcus Flint, Silver Travers et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Cassius Warrington :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'apprends ça par Facebook ? Vous êtes pas censés me parler de ça en direct ?

 _Adrian Pucey aime ça._

 **Adrian Pucey :** J'avoue, je suis votre meilleur ami et j'ai même pas eu droit à un avertissement.

 **Teerence Higgs :** Vous auriez dû vous en rendre compte quand ils se sont réveillés dans le même lit, il y a trois jours.

 _UndeadBunny1, UndeadBunny2 et Wolf-Kitten aiment ça_.

.

Terence sentit son sourcil tressauter alors qu'il lisait la nouvelle publication de Weaslette. Son mur était rempli de publications plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Harry, roulé en boule à côté de lui, sur le lit, émit un ronron avant de se coller contre lui. Honnêtement, ça n'était pas un Succube, c'était un chaton en manque d'affection.

Il avait découvert l'identité de Wolf-Kitten quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans quand Ryry était occupé à répondre à un commentaire.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a décidé d'organiser une soirée ''Devine la référence''.

 _27 personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

 **Ginny Weasley** « va bientôt devenir Lady Potter. » _ il y a 10 minutes.

.

Terence pianota sur son écran avant d'appuyer sur envoyer.

 **Terence Higgs :** Hey, **Kitten** , t'en penses quoi ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** J'en pense que la Weaslette rêve éveillée. Aucune chance que Ryry soit intéressé par elle.

 _Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Evan Rosier et 13 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Yup, Ginevra. Absolument aucune chance. Désolé de briser tes rêves.

 _UndeadBunny2 et Rodolphus Lestrange aiment ça_.

.

Terence remarqua à peine la notification disant que Ginny Weasley avait changé son nom mais ne s'en préoccupa pas quand il vit les commentaires arriver en masse sur la publication de la Weaslette.

.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Définitivement aucune chance.

 **Ginny Weasley-Potter :** Non ! Je vais devenir Mrs Potter. Harry et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Hey, Rodolphus, est-ce moi ou cette gamine est un peu déséquilibrée ?

 **Miko Tanuki :** Écoute-moi bien espèce de sale petite garce, Harry est un excellent ami. Tu as tout intérêt à retirer tout de suite le second nom que tu viens d'ajouter ou je vais faire tout le chemin depuis le Japon pour te faire comprendre pourquoi les gang de rue me craignent tant.

 _Wolf-Kitten, Jeffrey McLee, Dylan McLee et 30 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Ron Weasley :** Tu connais Harry ?

 **Miko Tanuki :** Yup, il est toujours avec Raven. Il est adorable.

 _Dylan McLee et Dean Thomas aiment ça._

 **Jeff McLee :** Comme s'ils étaient jumeaux. Oh et Weaslette, Arrête de rêver. Harry n'aime même pas les filles.

 _Evan Rosier, Adrian Pucey, Miko Tanuki et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

.

.

 **Parvati Patil :** « Oh mon dieu, c'est le plus gros scoop du siècle ! » avec Lavander Brown et Pansy Parkinson

.

 _8 personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini :** J'ignorais que Parkinson était amie avec elles.

 **Theodore Nott :** Je ne pense pas que 'amie' soit le bon terme. Je dirais... partenaires de commérage.

 _5 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Cassius Warrington :** Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment un 'scoop'.

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Comment ça ?

 **Peregrine Derrick :** Et bien, lors d'un action ou vérité Team Gryffondor VS Team Serpentard, Potter avait avoué être gay et plus tard, lors d'un gage, lui et **Adrian** ont dû s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si réticents.

 _10 personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavander Brown :** QUOI ?! Et pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler ?

 **Lucian Bole :** On était trop bourré pour s'en souvenir et après, bah, ça n'était plus assez récent pour le ressortir.

 **Astoria Greengrass :** Attendez, Adrian Pucey et Harry Potter se sont embrassés ? Vous avez encore des photos ?

 _Fay Dunbar, Colin Creevey et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Peregrine Derrick :** Mieux. On a... une VIDÉO !

 _Miles Bletchley, Tracey Davies, 17 personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

 **Wolf-Kitten** a actualisé son statut : « Vous ne me retrouverez jamais ! * claque des doigts * ». _ I mn.

.

Voldemort cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Puis, tout à coup, il y a eut une avalanche de commentaires et Voldemort remarqua vaguement que tous ceux qui commentaient étaient des nés-moldus ou des sang-mêlés.

 **Tara Houjah :** Allons-y Let's go !

C'est parti les amis

Nous allons les trouver,

Je sais qu'on peut y arriver !

 _Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Dennis Creevey :** Où allons-nous ? * clap clap clap * À la maison de Dora !

 **Hannah Abbott :** Où allons-nous ? * clap clap clap * À la maison de Dora !

 **Adrian Pucey :** Suis-je le seul à me demander ce qu'il se passe ?

 _Lucian Bole, Gemma Farley, Marcus Flint et 33 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Miles Bletchley :** Je crois que tu as ta réponse. Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'agit de la soirée ''Devine la référence'' dont parlait Wolf l'autre jour.

 **Barty Crouch Jr :** Huh ?

 **Silver Travers :** Remonte le fil d'actualité sur le mur de Wolf et je suis sûr que tu auras ta réponse, Barty.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** 'Ref#2 - ''Hey c'est _ ! Il est l'heure de jouer avec toi.

Regarde-le grandir,

Comme toi et moi.''. » __ i minutes._

 **Hannah Abbott :** Le voici avec ses amis,

Ils ont des histoires,

Ils ont tout leur temps,

Pour toi. __ i minutes_.

 _Dean Thomas aime ça_.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** « Ref#3 – plus difficile cette fois-ci : ''Fils d'une machine à rythme, puis, d'une mine à Banger  
Je suis à l'art de la rime, un stylo bille Avenger  
Vise un tas d'inutiles, brise, leurs grattes maudites  
Les DJ qui miment des mixes, tellement naze : c'est comique  
Menace l'industrie, ce récit, piétine les strass  
Force cosmique, pur style, qui vient de l'espace  
Réussite, surprise, fils, qui défie les stats''. » __ il y 7 minutes_.

 **Dean Thomas :** Marvel – IAM ? __ I minute_.

 _4 personnes aiment ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Yey ! Félicitations, Dean. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un trouverait celle-ci.

 **Dean Thomas :** Que puis-je dire ? Je suis un fan de Marvel. __ Il y 2 secondes_

 _13 personnes aiment ça_.

.

.

Conversation Instantanée :

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Bon, okay, on sait que ce Wolf a des connaissances du monde moldu donc il doit être un sang-mêlé. Je doute qu'il soit un né-moldu mais il pourrait aussi bien être un sang-pur intéressé par la technologie moldue. … Mais je ne pense pas. Il doit avoir un pied dans les deux mondes.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Hmm tu chauffes doucement. Fais gaffe, Marvolo, deux personnes ( outre Bunny1 & Bunny2 ) connaissent déjà mon identité. =p

 **Val Mulciber :** A-KAH ! D'où sors-tu ?!

 **Wolf-Kitten :** J'étais là depuis le début.

 **Seamus Finnigan :** Mdr, Wolf, tu te prends pour Kuroko ?

 **Gerald Yaxley :** Attends, tu fais pas parti du groupe Dark Side, toi.

 **Seamus Finnigan :** Quel groupe ? Je vous signale que vous êtes sur la conversation instantanée du groupe « Wizard Community ». Ce qui signifie que toute personnes appartenant à ce groupe (c-à-d : 18,522 membres) peuvent lire ce que vous écrivez en ce moment-même.

 _102 personnes aiment ça._

 **Dean Thomas :** Je crois qu'ils vous restent encore certaines choses à apprendre.

 **Antonin Dolohov :** Zut, j'avais parié qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte avant un bon moment.

 _Augustus Rookwood aime ça._

 **Augustus Rookwood :** Tu paies le déjeuner aujourd'hui.

 _3 personnes aiment ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Oh et, les gars, ce message s'adresse surtout aux mangemorts et à Tommy-boy, mais, vous devriez songer à désactiver la géolocalisation. Je crois me souvenir que certains d'entre vous sont encore recherchés. J'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein.

 _56 personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

 **Wolf-Kitten** a marqué les événements : ''Yule'' et ''Vacances d'Hiver''.

15 personnes aiment ça.

.

 **Dennis Creevey** a changé sa photo de profil.

 _Colin Creevey, Wolf-Kitten et 19 personnes aiment ça._

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Oh mon dieu, **Dennis** tu es adorable. On dirait Thomas Brodie-Sangster quand il était plus jeune !

 _13 personnes aiment ça_.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** Tout-à-fait d'accord, Chaton. Si seulement tu étais un peu plus âgé...

 _Miles Bletchley et Terence Higgs aiment ça_.

 **Luna Lovegood :** Si votre job était de le faire rougir, vous avez fait du très bon travail.

 _5 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Dennis Creevey :** Luna !

.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** « a joué un vilain tour dans le bureau du directeur. » Avec **UndeadBunny1** et **UndeadBunny2**. _ Il y a 15 minutes.

 _Viktor Krum, Miles Bletchley et 25 personnes aiment ça_.

.

 **UndeadBunny2** a ajouté « Projet #315 » comme événement.

 _UndeadBunny1, Wolf-Kitten et Lee Jordan aiment ça_.

* * *

Vacances de Yule :

.

Voldemort était d'humeur... vaguement festive. Le raid qu'il avait prévu depuis des semaines avec ses mangemorts s'était très bien passé et ils avaient réussi à délivrer plusieurs de leurs mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban. Alors, naturellement, il était d'assez bonne humeur, assez frustré de ne pas trouver l'identité de ce Wolf, mais bon... on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

.

• **Wolf-Kitten** a publié une **vidéo**.

• **Wolf-Kitten** a identifié **Miko Tanuki** dans une vidéo.

• **Rabastan Lestrange** , **Rodolphus Lestrange** , **Fenrir Greyback** et 33 autres personnes ont aimé une vidéo de Wolf-Kitten.

.

La liste de notification continuait ainsi et la curiosité prit le dessus et il cliqua sur la notification.

Quand la vidéo se mit en marche, Voldemort cligna des yeux. Deux personnes étaient assis face à un magnifique piano noir. Il y avait du bruit en fond, donc Voldemort devinait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce mais que les autres n'apparaissaient pas dans le cadre. Une jeune fille/femme aux cheveux rouge mi-long était assise à côté d'un garçon portant un hoodie noir. Impossible de voir son visage.

Voldemort en piailla de frustration.

Derrière le piano, il y avait un grand sapin décoré et illuminé. Oh, il était joli. AHEM !

 _« Allez quoi, chantez un truc ! Fit une voix derrière la caméra. »_

Pour toute réponse, la rouquine lui offrit un doigt d'honneur. Charmant.

Puis les deux adolescents débutèrent une mélodie rythmée. Et ils semblaient s'éclater.

« _Hit the road Jack and don't you come back_

 _no more no more no more no more._

 _Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more._ »

Voldemort reconnut distinctement un son moldu très populaire des années 60.

« _Oh woman oh woman don't treat me so mean, you're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen. I guess if you said so, I'll have to pack my things and go._ »

Voldemort ne l'avouera pas même sous les yeux brillants du vieil homme mais il regarda la vidéo jusqu'au bout. Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes apparemment.

.

• **Colin Creevey** , **Dennis Creevey** , **Daphné Greengrass** et 73 autres personnes ont aimé une **vidéo** de **Wolf-Kitten**.

• **Miko Tanuki** a posté une nouvelle vidéo.

• **Miko Tanuki** a identifié **Wolf-Kitten** et 7 autres personnes sur une vidéo.

• **Evan Rosier** , **Barty Crouch Jr** et 57 autres personnes ont aimé la vidéo de **Miko Tanuki**.

.

Voldemort se frotta les tempes. Faire découvrir les joies de la technologie moldue à ses minions était une très mauvaise idée. Ça les avait rendu acro ! Combien de raid allait-il devoir reporter maintenant ? Enfin, ça n'était pas comme si lui-même ne ressentait pas les effets addictifs des réseaux sociaux mais bon... ça n'était pas comme s'il allait l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Potter... s'il n'avait pas été vu à commenter sur ce site... rien de toute cela ne serait arriver. Tout cela était un phénomène de mode, entraîné par le Survivant.

Et non, il n'était pas en train d'avouer avoir imité Potter et initié ses minions aux joies d'internet après avoir entendu parler de ça.

L'autre vidéo était en fait une version remixée d'une des chansons de Noël. Elle avait apparemment eu beaucoup de succès auprès des élèves de Poudlard et de ses minio – quoi ?!

.

Le lendemain, Voldemort trouva que sa liste d'amis s'était allongée sans explication logique ( peut-être un jour comprendrait-il que ''Miko'' avait hacké son compte pour rajouter quelques personnes dans sa liste d'amis ) et que celle-ci comprenait à présent Miko Tanuki, ainsi que Jeff et Dylan McLee.

.

• **Miko Tanuki** a associé sa chaîne Youtube à son compte Facebook.

 _Wolf-Kitten et 69 personnes aiment ça._

• **Jeff McLee** a associé sa chaîne Youtube à son compte Facebook.

 _Wolf-Kitten, Miko Tanuki et 49 personnes aiment ça._

• **Dylan McLee** a associé sa chaîne Youtube à son compte Facebook.

 _Miko Tanuki, Wolf-Kitten, UndeadBunny2 et 50 autres personnes aiment ça_.

• **Jeffrey McLee** et **Dylan McLee** ont commencé à travaillé à **Naturally Fit Agency** , Los Angeles.

 _Miko Tanuki, Wolf-Kitten et 83 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Oh tiens, Voldemort avait toujours voulu être ami avec des mannequins.

→ **Miko Tanuki** a actualisé son statut.

.

 **Miko Tanuki :** « 'Viens d'apprendre que Raven a reçu une proposition de mannequinat pour la revue Bʌ́di. Ushishishi ~ » _ avec **Wolf-Kitten**

 _Jeff McLee et 68 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Voldemort fronça les yeux quand il vit que la majorité des commentaires étaient en caractères japonais et il utilisa un sortilège pour avoir la traduction. On est un génie ou on ne l'est pas.

.

 **Nijimura Hiruto :** Oh mon dieu tu es sûr ? Tu sais s'il a accepté ? Félicitation, Raven !

 **Tanaka Sakura :** Kyaah ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !

 **Sakuraba Mika :** Oh Kami, j'ai besoin d'air. Tu es sûre ? Oh je suis si contente !

 **Fuji Tetsuo :** A-t-il déjà donné sa réponse ? S'il te plaît, persuade-le d'accepter.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Miko-chan...

 **Miko Tanuki :** Ça, c'est pour avoir essayé de me cacher la lettre.

 _5 personnes aiment ça._

 **UndeadBunny2 :** C'est quoi la revue -

 **UndeadBunny1 :** Badi ?

 **Dylan McLee :** C'est une revue gay très populaire au Japon.

13 personnes aiment ça.

.

• Wolf-Kitten a actualisé son statut.

 **Wolf-Kitten** est _pensif_. _ i minutes.

 **Nijimura Hiruto :** Ce serait une très bonne opportunité, Raven.

 _10 personnes aiment ça._

 **Cody Wilson :** J'ai hâte de voir ces photo shoot, Raven.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Cody, approche-moi à moins de cinq mètres dans les prochains jours et je te jure que j'te castre.

 _9 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Je t'ai bien enseigné.

 _7 personnes aiment ça._

.

Voldemort frissonna d'effroi. Ces deux-là avaient un sérieux problème, toujours à vouloir castrer les autres quand ça n'allait pas. Mais c'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi appréciés des féministes qui peuplaient cette terre.

* * *

 **Wolf-Kitten** a actualisé son statut : « Officiellement Neutre. » avec **Miko Tanuki** , **UndeadBunny1** et **UndeadBunny2**.

 _UndeadBunny1, UndeadBunny2, Evan Rosier et 70 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Ronald Weasley, qui avait enfin compris que ses deux frères Fred et George étaient respectivement UndeadBunny2 et UndeadBunny1, se précipita sur son ordinateur et parvint, au bout de 10 fastidieuses minutes, à se connecter et à envoyer un commentaire.

 **Ron Weasley :** Fred, George, je vais le dire à maman !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Quel cafteur tu fais, la Belette.

 **Ron Weasley :** Tu peux parler, Malfoy. Toujours à tout rapporter à Daddy.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Salazar, ça sonne mauvais à bien des niveaux !

 _Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs, Silver Travers et 11 personnes aiment ça_.

.

.

Conversation Instantanée :

 **Silver Travers :** Sinon, tu penses te révéler quand ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Pourquoi devrais-je faire une grande révélation ? Ça n'est pas comme si c'était un secret.

 **Terence Higgs :** Mais tout de même, à part les jumeaux W et nous ( et bien sûr tes cousins ) personnes ne sait qui est Wolf.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Humm...

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Bah ! Pourquoi ne pas les laisser avoir le choc de leur vie en découvrant la page de couverture de _**Bʌ́di**_ de janvier?

 **Silver Travers :** Attends... tu veux dire que ?

 **Terence Higgs :** Que tu a accepté l'offre de la revue ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Hum ? Oui. J'ai besoin d'un job pour les vacances d'Été ou je vais m'ennuyer et me fourrer dans des ennuis. Aki (Miko) va aussi bosser pendant les vacances, mais pas dans la même agence.

 **Silver Travers :** Je n'ai jamais pensé à te poser la question mais, tu n'étais pas censé vivre avec des moldus ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Oh ça... Cuisines ?

.

Tandis que deux Serpentards et un Gryffondor se retrouvaient aux cuisines, à peine un jour après le retour des vacances, un certaine redhead caquetait de joie en découvrant la photographie qui ferait la couverture de la revue gay la plus populaire du Japon. Raven savait déjà qu'elle posterait la couverture sur facebook et n'avait émit aucune objection donc, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

8 janvier 2016 ~

.

• **Miko Tanuki** a actualisé son statut.

• **Miko Tanuki** a identifié **Wolf-Kitten** sur sa photo.

.

Voldemort cliqua paresseusement sur ses notifications et manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit la photographie. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que son cerveau ne reconnaisse vraiment le garçon présenté puis quelques secondes encore pour que son cerveau procède à l'image en elle-même.

.

 **Wolf-Kitten** a commencé à travailler à _**Bʌ́di**_ _ **,**_ Terra Publications.

 _107 personnes aiment ça_.

.

La photographie était... euh comment dire... pas vulgaire non... mais... un peu provocatrice peut-être... suggestive.

Voldemort déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate.

Potter... le garçon qui avait commencé à l'obséder autant que Potter était Potter lui-même.

Le gamin était vêtu d'un hoodie noir ( avec des oreilles de chat sur la capuche ), qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Voldemort n'était pas certain qu'il porte quelque chose en-dessous. Les yeux vert avada de l'adolescent était souligné par un trait de err... Voldemort était certain que le mot était eyeliner ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour être honnête, il était adorable. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Potter était à assis à quatre pattes, comme un chat s'étirant – la chose était vérifiée par la queue dans son dos-, sur un lit King size et il affichait un sourire espiègle.

Potter allait causer sa mort.

.

• **Miko Tanuki, Silver Travers, Terence Higgs** et 125 personnes aiment la photo de **Miko Tanuki**.

.

• **Evan Rosier** a crée le groupe ''Mangemorts''.

• **Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback** et 42 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe ''Mangemorts''.

.

Conversation Instantanée :

 **Evan Rosier :** Moi j'dis, on oublie cette idée de tuer Potter. Je propose un vote. Qui veut tuer Potter ?

 **Antonin Dolohov :** … J'ai toujours trouvé cette idée stupide mais je suis surpris qu'il ait fallu attendre la révélation de l'identité de Wolf pour que tu suggère cela. Tu semblait plutôt attiré par le gosse bien avant l'apparition de Facebook.

 **Evan Rosier :** Ça n'est pas un gosse, je ne suis pas un pédophile.

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** … Ouais. Essaie de te persuader toi-même.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** MOI ! MOI JE VAIS LE TUER ! LAISSEZ-LE MOI ! Huh ? Où le maître ?

 **Antonin Dolohov :** Bellatrix, c'est le groupe ''Mangemorts'', le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un Mangemort, donc il n'est pas dans ce groupe.

 **Alecto Carrow :** Je vote pour qu'on l'amène au maître, pour qu'il le tue.

 **Amycus Carrow :** Pourquoi est-ce que seules les femmes ont voté pour ?

 **Narcissa Malfoy :** Ne parle pas trop vite, Amycus, mon cher. Je ne pense pas que le tuer soit la solution. Harry est un amour et un gentleman. Je pense que ce serait une grave erreur de le tuer. Et je ne pense pas que vous en soyez capable. Après tout, vu le nombre de fois où il vous a déjà échappé...

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Je vote contre.

 **Evan Rosier :** Très bien, très bien. Je vote contre aussi et j'imagine que tous ceux qui n'ont pas commenté votaient contre également.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Je vote contre aussi.

 **Evan Rosier :** C'est noté.

 **Gerald Yaxley :** Attendez... Que diable faîtes-vous ici tous les deux ?! Vous n'êtes pas mangemorts !

 **Miko Tanuki :** On se tient informé.

 **Augustus Rookwood :** Bien joué.

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Merci =)

 **Thorfinn Rowle :** Comment avez-vous même réussi à vous faufiler ici ? Je suis sûr que si Evan avait remarqué vos noms, il ne vous aurait pas accepté dans le groupe, pas vrai, Evan ?

 **Evan Rosier :** Et bien, je les aurai probablement accepté si j'avais vu leurs noms mais le fait est que je ne les ai pas vu.

 **Thorfinn Rowle :** …

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Miko a piraté la page du groupe pour nous accepter.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Raven !

 **Gerald Yaxley :** Piraté ?

 **Miko Tanuki :** Action de s'introduire par effraction sur un réseau, ordinateur, etc...

 **Logan Avery :** Oh... okay. Et... comment on fait ça ?

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Des années de pratique. Oh, je crois que je vais changer mon nom maintenant.

 **Miko Tanuki :** Utilise ton nom d'adoption !

 **Wolf-Kitten :** Yosh !

_Miko Tanuki s'est déconnectée

_Wolf-Kitten s'est déconnecté

 **Barty Crouch Jr :** Err... Bon, bah ~ à la prochaine !

 _Barty Crouch Jr s'est déconnecté._

 **Gerald Yaxley :** … lâcheur.

* * *

• Wolf-Kitten a changé son nom pour : Raven Kazuki.

• Miko Tanuki a changé son nom pour : Akira Kazuki.

.

 _98 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Kazuki... KAZUKI ! Oh... Merlin... Voldemort poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait rien dit ou fait aux deux Kazuki... Mise à part essayer de tuer l'un d'entre à plusieurs reprises durant la dernière décade...

Oh non. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Refusait-De-Mourir était lié à l'un des plus puissant Clans japonais ? C'était bien sa veine.

.

• **Raven Kazuki** a actualisé son statut.

.

 **Raven Kazuki** « a décidé que c'était fun de mettre le feu à la planque de **Rio**. » _ avec **Akira Kazuki, Jeff McLee, Dylan McLee** et 5 autres personnes.

 **Suzuki Rio :** VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES TELLEMENT MORTS LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE VOUS VOIS !

 **James Dawn :** Je t'en prie, c'est un juste retour des choses, TRAÎTRE.

 **Violette Gautier :** Tu méritais bien pire.

 **Samuel Wikes :** J'aurai dû te trancher la gorge quand j'avais l'occasion, trouillard.

 **Suzuki Rio :** Si tu penses que tu m'fais peur, Wikes. Vas-y, viens. Je t'attends. Raven, mon chou, je te conseillerai de ne pas recommencer.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

 **Suzuki Rio :** Tu ne veux pas savoir.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Approche-toi de mon cousin et je ferai bien pire que te castrer, vermine.

 _17 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Harry détourna le regard de l'écran. L'embrouille avec Rio remontait à loin. En fait, il ne connaissait même pas encore Aki quand celle-ci avait déclaré Rio comme l'ennemi qui tomberait sous sa main.

Rio Suzuki était en parti responsable du massacre du clan Kazuki. Il avait été membre du Clan Kazuki, avant. Puis il les avait trahi et cela avait mené le clan à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait plus de 150 membres avant. Puis, après le massacre, les rares survivants avaient essayé de survivre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine.

L'histoire d'Aki ne pouvait se résumer en quelques lignes, l'histoire du clan non plus, mais c'était le plus important, ce qu'on pouvait résumer ainsi, sans entrer dans les détails et sans plonger l'histoire dans une ambiance trop glauque.

.

 **Akira Kazuki** a rajouté un événement le 29 janvier : « Casser la gueule d'un enfoiré qui le mérite. »

 _20 personnes aiment ça_.

.

 **Raven Kazuki** va participer au photo shoot de **Terra Publications** le 12 février 2016.

 _Akira Kazuki et 107 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Terence Higgs :** Mais... on ne sera pas en vacances... ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Le 12 tombe un samedi. Raven utilisera le portail pour voyager jusqu'à la maison et sera de retour avant le lundi.

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Est-ce qu'on pourra voir le résultat du photo shoot ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Je mettrai le lien du site.

 **Zhaegron Lestrange :** Quelleestdonccettechoseétrange ?

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** Père ?

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Père ?!

 **Zhaegron Lestrange :** Oui ?

 **Rodolphus :** Qu'est-ce que – depuis quand - Pourquoi ?

 **Zhaegron Lestrange :** LordAverym'adonnéce...PC?etm'aditdem'inscriresurfacebook.

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Et err... est-ce que tu connais le bouton espace ? C'est la longue barre en bas du clavier.

 _Zhaegron Lestrange est en train d'écrire...(1)_

 **Zhaegron Lestrange :** Oh. Merci fils.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Bonjour Lord Lestrange, un plaisir de vous rencontrer !

 _Zhaegron Lestrange est en train d'écrire..._

 **Zhaegron Lestrange :** Le plaisir est entièrement mien, Héritière Kazuki.

.

Conversation Instantanée :

 **Akira Kazuki :** Les gars, votre PÈRE est sur facebook ?

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Err... apparemment.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Oh. J'espère pour vous qu'il n'est pas du genre à raconter toutes les histoires embarrassantes datant de votre enfance.

[ Quelques part dans un grand manoir, Rodolphus et Rabastan échangèrent un regard horrifié. ]

.

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** ….

 **Raven Kazuki :** Je crois que ce silence voulait tout dire.

.

• **Raven Kazuki** et **Akira Kazuki** sont désormais amis avec **Sir William Fitzduncan**.

7 personnes aiment ça.

• **Sir William Fitzduncan** est désormais ami avec **Justin Finch-Fletchley, Marcus Flint, Silver Travers** et 45 autres personnes.

• **UndeadBunny2 a** actualisé son statut.

.

 **UndeadBunny2 :** « se demande qui diable est Sir William Fitzduncan(*). »

.

 **UndeadBunny2** a changé de nom pour : Forge Weasley.

 **UndeadBunny1** a changé de nom pour : Gred Weasley.

 _Raven Kazuki et 21 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Terence Higgs :** Pourquoi diable vous faisiez-vous appelés ainsi ?

 **Forge Weasley :** Harry nous avait -

 **Gred Weasley :** défié de nous faire appelé ainsi pendant un mois.

 **Terence Higgs :** … Pourquoi ai-je même posé la question. C'était évident.

.

 **Raven Kazuki, Akira Kazuki** et 9 autres personnes ont commenté la publication de **Forge Weasley**.

.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Tu aimerais le savoir, hein ?

 **Silver Travers :** Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que les Serpentards en particulier devraient le savoir.

 _Terence Higgs, Lucian Bole, Adrian Pucey et 16 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Gred Weasley :** Est-ce que nous, Gryffondors -

 **Forge Weasley :** Nous le connaissons ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Hum oui. Même moi j'ai entendu parlé de lui.

 **Marcus Flint :** Vous devriez ouvrir vos livres d'Histoire, parfois.

 _Raven Kazuki, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Silver Travers :** Marcus, mon ange, tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

 **Marcus Flint :** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

 **Terence Higgs :** Aw ~ c'est adorable. Je n'ai jamais vu Marcus rougir autant.

 _Raven Kazuki, Silver Travers et Akira Kazuki aiment ça._

 **Marcus Flint :** Terence je vais...

 **Terence Higgs :** Je ne suis plus sur l'équipe. Tu ne peux plus m'envoyer faire des tours.

 **Marcus Flint :** Mais je suis encore préfet.

* * *

 **Raven Kazuki :** « Honnêtement, je croyais qu'après Lockhart ça ne pourrait jamais être pire. ERREUR ! Je crois que je viens de me brûler les yeux en entrant dans la Grande Salle. »

 _Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, Nigel Wolpert et 43 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

• **Hannah Abbott** a commenté le **statut** de **Raven Kazuki**.

.

 **Hannah Abbott :** Mon dieu, c'est quoi tout ce rose ? C'est PIRE que Lockhart.

 **Neville Longbottom :** Je confirme. Et comment diable a-t-elle réussi à installer des assiettes de chatons ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Je frissonne d'effroi rien qu'à imaginer votre salle.

 **Raven Kazuki :** T'es pas censée être en cours, toi ?

 **Ernie MacMillan :** En cours ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien, Potter ? Il est à peine 8h.

 **Akira Kazuki :** **五月蝿い** (1)

 **Ernie McMillan :** Hein ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Une fois de plus tu n'as pas réfléchi avant d'ouvrir la bouche, MacMillan. On a plusieurs fois évoqué le fait qu'on vit hors du pays, et si tu es allé sur le profil de ma cousine ( et je sais que tu es allé voir, espèce de pervers ), tu aurais dû voir son lieu de résidence ( sa ville ). Là où elle est, il est actuellement 16h02.

 _5 personnes aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Oh et Aki te conseillait de te la fermer.

 _Forge Weasley, Gred Weasley et 14 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Pour répondre à ta question, je suis en perm. Notre professeur de sport a mystérieusement disparu.

 **Gred Weasley :** …

 **Forge Weasley :** …

 **Raven Kazuki :** … Et j'imagine que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Naturellement. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a pu se produire. * Papillonne des yeux * J'espère qu'il va bien.

 _Antonin Dolohov aime ça._

 **Raven Kazuki :** Entre toi et moi, je sais que tu déteste ce type depuis qu'il a essayé de tripoter dans les vestiaires.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Oh oui, je sais, c'est à cause de lui que je menace les hommes de cette façon maintenant. Il n'a plus jamais essayé de m'approcher après ça.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Et à raison. Je crois même me souvenir que la dernière fois qu'on l'a croisé il a failli s'évanouir. Comment diable se débrouille-t-il pour faire cours à ta classe ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Je l'ignore et il essaie d'ignorer mon existence. Ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs je crois. Le jour où il a failli perdre son symbole de virilité.

 _Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Daphné Greengrass et 26 autres personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

• **Raven Kazuki** et **Akira Kazuki** étaient à Tokyo, i heures.

• **Akira Kazuki** a actualisé son statut.

• **Akira Kazuki** a identifié **Raven Kazuki** et _1 autre personne_ dans son **Album** « Photo shoot 12.02.2016».

.

Marvolo Gaunt, Logan Avery, Kevin Entwhistle et 53 autres personnes aiment « Photo shoot 12.02.2016 »

.

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** j'ignorais que tu avais un tatouage, Potter.

 **Luna Lovegood :** Tu es un bon modèle, Raven. Les photos sont très jolies. Je crois que les Dabberblimps t'ont complètement désertés maintenant.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Thanks Luna. Oui, je me sens plus léger. Avec un peu de chance, ils sont allés infester le Trio d'Abrutis.

 **Nijimura Hiruto :** Je crois que je souffre d'une hémorragie nasale.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Peerveers ~

 **Nijimura Hiruto :** Non – non, je – je reconnaissais juste la beauté de Raven.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Heeh ~ merci Hiru-chan.

 **Nijimura Hiruto :** H – Hiru-chan ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Ne, ne, Ry-chan, Hiruto a bégayé ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu bégayer avant et... je ne crois pas pas que je l'entendrais bégayer un jour. Je ne pensais pas voir ça arriver un jour... bégayer via ordinateur...

 _9 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Evan Rosier fixait les photographies qui constituaient l'album publiée par la cousine de Potter – Harry. Il devait y en avoir une cinquantaine, sans doute plus. La plupart des poses étaient innocentes, mais quelques unes étaient davantage suggestives. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant chez Harry (Raven). C'était peut-être dans son regard, dans sa gestuelle, ou peut-être simplement son âme, mais il y avait quelque chose d'enivrant, de toxique, d'addictif.

Evan laissa lentement sa main glisser le long de sa chemise ouverte, puis vers son pantalon. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre le tissu de son jean (oui, il portait des jeans et alors ?), puis se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de son boxer. De son autre main libre, il fit défiler doucement l'album tout en massant dans un même temps son membre douloureusement gonflé. Son curseur s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises : une fois sur une photo où Harry(Raven) était assis à genou sur un lit, une position innocente, mais le regard un peu moins. Son sourire espiègle trahissait le but de la photographie. Sur une autre, Harry était vêtu d'un uniforme de serveur assez moulant. Il avait un plateau dans une main, un petit calepin dans l'autre. Encore sur une autre photographie, Harry avait revêtu un uniforme scolaire japonais et avait un cartable en main. Le sourire heureux si ce n'est un brin timide, illuminait l'espace tout entier.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les quatre ou cinq dernières images. C'était une série photographique, mettant en scène deux jeunes hommes, Harry et Hiruto Nijimura, s'il avait bien lu les noms donnés par Miss Kazuki.

Les photographies avaient été prises dans une chambre. Le lit était défait, les couvertures à moitié sur le lit, à moitié par terre. Nijimura était un bel éphèbe à peine plus âgé que Potter. Il avait une carrure un peu plus imposante et un sourire confiant mais pas arrogant.

Sur la première photographie, les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit, Nijimura, assez décontracté, Harry, le regard détourné timidement sur le côté, un léger blush sur les joues. Evan ignorait si le blush était naturel ou si du maquillage avait été nécessaire. En tout cas, il paressait naturel. Hiruto, à ses côtés, était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean troué et rien d'autre. Harry, lui, avait revêtu un T-Shirt trop grand, qui appartenait très probablement à son partenaire. Le T-Shirt lui retombait à mi-cuisses.

Sur la seconde image, Nijimura venait apparemment de faire basculer Harry sur ses genoux, car ses mains étaient posées de part et d'autre sur les hanches du plus jeune et ce dernier avait une main posée sur le torse dénudé et tanné de l'autre.

Evan déboutonna son jean et ouvrit sa braguette avant de sortir son membre gorgé de sang de son boxer et d'entamer un long mouvement de va et vient.

Troisième photo : Harry était allongé sur le dos, ses genoux remontés et écartés. Hiruto était penché au-dessus de lui, le surplombant totalement, son intense regard complètement centré sur le Survivant. Celui-ci avait posé une main au niveau du cœur du plus âgé, comme pour le stopper, et avait détourné le regard sur le côté, fixant l'objectif, d'un timide et hésitant.

Quatrième photo : Raven Kazuki et Hiruto Nijimura posaient face à l'objectif, dans ce qui semblait être les douches d'un vestiaires. Tous deux étaient entièrement vêtus de blanc et complètement trempés. Leurs habits les collaient au corps et saillaient leurs muscles, redéfinissant leurs silhouettes et les moulant particulièrement bien.

Enfin, la dernière photo avait été prise dans un onsen. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans les bains chauffants et Harry leur tournait presque complètement le dos, offrant à l'objectif une vue imprenable sur le tatouage qui prenait une grande partie de son dos. Et la vue du tatouage était à couper le souffle. Evan était prêt à parier que tout Serpentard et ancien Serpentard à avoir vu cette photo en particulier avait eu une crise cardiaque ou... ou... autre chose.

C'était un serpent. Un immense serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'un majestueux oiseau. Evan devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un phœnix. Le travail que cela avait dû demander au tatoueur. Tous ces détails...

Ses mouvements de va et viens s'intensifièrent sur sa hampe alors qu'il regardait le reste des photographies. Il se libéra dans un souffle étranglé, souillant son pantalon comme un adolescent en manque de contrôle, puis pencha la tête en arrière, les joues rosies et le souffle irrégulier.

* * *

22 février 2016 ~

.

• **Molly Weasley** s'est inscrite sur facebook.

• **Arthur Weasley** a crée un compte facebook.

.

• **Arthur Weasley** est désormais ami avec **Philipp Perkins, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin** et 14 autres personnes.

• **Molly Weasley** est désormais amie avec **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore** et 11 autres personnes.

.

Harry grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna, essayant d'ignorer les vibrations qu'il entendait quelques part au-dessus de lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre son portable sur silencieux avant d'aller se coucher la veille, mais il était si tard qu'il avait oublié. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se redresser et de chercher son smartphone, à l'aveuglette.

 **Gred Weasley** a actualisé son **statut**.

Harry grogna.

« J'espère que ça en vaut la peine. » marmonna-t-il sous son souffle.

Un coup d'oeil au travers des rideaux lui informa que tout le monde dormait encore.

Il avait décidé qu'il était plus sage de se faire discret depuis que Terra Publications et Badi avaient relâché les photos du shooting et que Aki en avait publié une partie sur facebook.

Les filles avaient pris l'habitude de couiner encore plus fort qu'avant sur son passage et les hommes... et bien disons juste que c'était une toute autre histoire.

.

 **Gred Weasley :** « ALERTE ! ALERTE ! LES PARENTS SE SONT MIS SUR FB ! » _ avec **Forge Weasley, Raven Kazuki, Akira Kazuki** et 35 autres personnes.

 **Lee Jordan :** Urgh, je déteste quand ils font ça. Quoi que j'ai de la chance, mes parents sont cool, pas du genre à me fliquer ou quoi.

 **Samantha Jordan :** C'est parce que je pense que tu es assez grand pour être responsable, mon poussin.

 **Lee Jordan :** MAMAN ! O/O

 _Miles Bletchley et Theodore Nott aiment ça_.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Vos parents se sont inscrits ? Votre père, je comprends, il est fan de la culture moldue et après le rush que ça a causé sur la communauté magique... ouais... mais votre mère ?

 **Forge Weasley :** Maman a entendu parlé des groupes de discussions et des fan pages dédiés à certaines personnalités ou aux charmes ménagers et à décidé de s'inscrire quand p'pa a mentionné son désir de se créer un compte.

 **Gred Weasley :** M'man ne nous a pas encore trouvé et on a complètement verrouillés nos informations, notre mur et notre profil pour toute personne n'étant pas amie avec nous. S'il vous plaît, n'acceptez pas notre mère en amie si elle vous demande.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Je n'y comptais pas. Ne le prenez pas mal mais la nature dominatrice de votre mère... très peu pour moi.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Yup, quand à moi, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec Mrs Weasley. L'accepter ne me traverserait pas l'esprit.

 **Gred Weasley :** Quel -

 **Forge Weasley :** Soulagement !

 **Marcus Flint :** WTF ?! Votre mère vient juste de me demander en ami !

 **Gred Weasley :** REFUSE !

 **Marcus Flint :** Déjà fait.

 **Charles Flint :** Je n'ai jamais parlé à votre mère et elle vient de me demander en ami. À quoi diable pense-t-elle ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** o.O Comme si vous n'aviez jamais accepté un inconnu dans vos amis.

 **Charles Flint :** Je n'ai jamais accepté d'inconnu dans mes amis.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Et Wolf-Kitten alors ? Je n'ai pas piraté vos comptes pour vous faire accepter sa demande, vous l'avez tous très bien fait tous seuls.

 **Charles Flint :** … C'est vrai...

 **Akira Kazuki :** Kékékékéké ~

 _Raven Kazuki, Dylan McLee, Forge Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

1 Avril 2016 ~

.

 **Raven Kazuki, Akira Kazuki** et 8 autres personnes ont publié sur son votre mur.

.

Fred et George clignèrent des yeux avant d'aller sur leur mur respectif.

.

 **Raven Kazuki :** « Bon Anniversaire, mes jumeaux »

.

Les visages des jumeaux s'éclairèrent à la lecture de ce message. Harry était toujours le premier à penser à eux. Depuis qu'il avait appris la date de leur anniversaire, il n'avait jamais manqué une seule année.

.

 _Forge Weasley et Gred Weasley aiment ça_.

.

 **Akira Kazuki :** « **_**お**_** ** **誕生日 おめでとう**** »

.

Gred Weasley, Forge Weasley et Raven Kazuki aiment ça. Les deux rouquins n'avaient pas besoin de savoir lire les caractères pour comprendre ce que la cousine de Harry leur disait.

.

 **Lee Jordan :** « Heureux anniversaire, les gars ! »

.

\+ 7 autres publications

.

• **Raven Kazuki** a publié une photo.

• **Raven Kazuki** a identifié **Gred Weasley, Forge Weasley, Lee Jordan** et 23 autres personnes sur une photo.

.

Fred était occupé à essayer de retirer la poudre orange de ses cheveux tout en frottant le dos de George pour retirer la poudre bleu quand il entendit son portable vibrer, depuis sa place sur le lavabo. Oh, cela attendrait qu'ils aient fini. C'était une fabuleuse journée d'anniversaire. Harry et les autres Gryffondors les avaient surpris à l'heure du déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une multitude de poudres colorées avaient été déversées depuis quelque part au-dessus d'eux, sur tous les élèves et professeurs. Les jumeaux savaient que c'était une idée de Harry puisque celui-ci leur avait parlé, quelques semaines plus tôt, d'un événement moldu appelé la 'Color Run'. Fred et George avaient exprimé beaucoup d'intérêt vis à vis de cet événement et Harry avait probablement pensé que ce serait sympa d'organiser quelque chose du genre pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux. C'était le cas.

→ **Logan Avery, Barty Crouch Jr, Ric Jugson** et 4 autres personnes ont commenté une photo dans laquelle **vous** apparaissez.

.

Fred, assis sur son lit, déverrouilla son écran et alla vérifier leurs notifications tandis que George, à genoux derrière lui, s'occupait de lui sécher les cheveux en frottant énergiquement une serviette sur son crâne chevelu.

.

 **Logan Avery :** C'est pas juste, pourquoi on ne fait jamais parti de la bonne génération ? On n'a pas fait ça à Poudlard, pendant nos année de pensionnat.

 **Barty Crouch Jr :** Hey, notre promotion n'était pas si mal que ça. Tu te souviens quand on avait fait une géante bataille d'oreillers dans le parc de Poudlard, alors qu'il faisait -9°c et qu'il neigeait ? ( Bon anniversaire )

 **Ric Jugson :** Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? En rentrant, on était trempé, malade et Flitwick a offert un chocolat chaud à tout le monde.

 _3 personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

 **Raven Kazuki** a associé sa **chaîne** YouTube à son compte Facebook.

 _Akira Kazuki, Jeff McLee, Nijimura Hiruto et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

.

 **Raven Kazuki** a publié du contenu sur votre mur.

.

Terence se frotta les yeux, l'air encore ensommeillé et attrapa le toast que Cassius venait de se tartiner, seulement pour l'engloutir sous les yeux de ce dernier. Warrington lui jeta un regard trahi, un ''Hey !'' passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Terence lui jeta un regard plat.

Puis alors, il se souvint que son téléphone avait vibré plus tôt lorsque, encore dans son lit, il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux.

.

 **Raven Kazuki :** « [cœur] »

 _Sir William Fitzduncan aime ça_.

.

Terence cligna des yeux puis un sourire amusé peignit ses traits. Il pianota sur son écran et publia ce même contenu sur le mur de Raven avant de revenir sur la publication que ce dernier avait laissé sur son profil, quand il tomba sur les mentions j'aime de la publication.

 **Terence Higgs : [c** œur ]

 **Marcus Flint :** o.O

 **Lucian Bole :** O.o

 **Adrian Pucey :** C'est... quoi ce délire ? o.O

 **Raven Kazuki : [c** œur ]

 **Terence Higgs :** **[** cœur ]

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ça ou quoi mais... vous vous prenez pour des bisounours ou quoi ?

 **Terence Higgs :** Non.

 **[ Raven Kazuki :** Je suis étonné que tu connaisse les Bisounours, GML.

 **Fenrir Greyback :** GML ? **]**

.

Pourtant, durant les prochaines heures, tous ceux qui visitèrent les murs de Terence et Harry eurent l'occasion de voir plusieurs postes venant de l'un et l'autre avec : des cœurs, des emoji, etc...

Sur le dernier poste en date ( encore un cœur de Harry, sur le mur de Terence ), on finit par avoir les réponses à toutes nos questions... enfin presque.

 **Parvati Patil :** Oh c'est trop choupinou. Vous sortez ensemble ?

 **Terence Higgs :** Non.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Non.

 **Adrian Pucey :** J'aime bien le non clair et net. ^^

 _Adar Vaisey et Nicolas Urquhart aiment ça_.

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Ben alors ?

 **Terence Higgs :** Guerre d'émoticônes.

 _Akira Kazuki, Raven Kazuki et Nijimura Hiruto aiment ça_.

 **Silver Travers :** Pourquoi moi j'ai pas eu le droit à un cœur, Harry ? Je t'ai reconnu avant Terence.

 **Terence Higgs :** Oï !

 **Sir William Fitzduncan :** Tu les as vraiment enroulé autour de ton petit doigt, Hadrian.

 **Terence Higgs :** Je l'ai su relativement rapidement.

 **Silver Travers :** Un coup de chance.

 _Lucian Bole, Gred Weasley, Evan Rosier et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Terence Higgs :** Oï !

 _2 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Merci Willy. Et pour répondre à ta question, **Silver** : Terence est célibataire donc pas de quiproquo ni partenaire jaloux.

 _Terence Higgs, Jeff McLee, Forge Weasley et 9 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Gerald Yaxley :** Sinon, personne ne s'interroge sur Sir William Fitzduncan ?

 _Evan Rosier, Seamus Finnigan, Cormac McLaggen et 20 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Zacharias Smith :** Bon c'est qui au juste ce type ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Un très bon ami.

 _Sir William Fitzduncan aime ça_.

 **Lucian Bole :** …

 _Adar Vaisey, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith et 11 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Hannah Abbott :** Je suis d'accord avec **Bole** sur ce coup. …

 **Marcus Flint :** Allez ouvrir un livre d'Histoire, bande de feignasses !

 _Dylan McLee, Raven Kazuki, Sir William Fitzduncan et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** CABOT ! RAMENE TOI SUR LE GROUPE D-S TOUT DE SUITE ! MEETING D'URGENCE !

 _Marvolo Gaunt aime ça et Lucius Malfoy aiment ça._

 **Raven Kazuki :** Oï Bellatrix, tu pouvais pas simplement le prévenir sur la discussion instantanée de votre groupe ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre les échos de ton cri.

 _Dylan McLee, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones et 34 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

.

 **kira Kazuki** a indiqué **Dylan McLee** et **Jeff McLee** comme ses cousins.

 **Raven Kazuki** a indiqué **Dylan McLee** et **Jeff McLee** comme ses cousins.

10 personnes aiment ça.

.

 **Jeff McLee :** Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Tu pouvais le faire toi-même, fainéant.

 _Marcus Flint et Raven Kazuki aiment ça_.

* * *

• **Raven Kazuki** a battu le record de **Akira Kazuki** dans Pet Rescue Saga.

• **Akira Kazuki** a battu le record de **Raven Kazuki** dans Farm Heroes.

• **Raven Kazuki** a terminé le niveau 56 dans **Monster World**.(3)

.

.

Mai 2016 ~

.

 **Zacharias Smith ► Raven Kazuki ~**

Harry, mon ami, laisse-moi squatter ton lit, cette nuit, tu veux bien ? Je n'en peux plus de **MacMillan**.

.

 _19 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Harry fit rouler sa langue autour de sa sucette de sang. Aki lui en avait envoyé tout un paquet pour le féliciter de son premier O en Runes ( il avait abandonné Divination en fin d'année dernière pour prendre Runes ). Harry les adorait.

→ **Justin Finch-Fletchley, Forge Weasley, Gred Weasley** et 11 autres personnes ont commenté la **publication** de Zacharias Smith sur votre mur.

.

 **Fleur Delacour :** Ooh ~ c'est comme ça que vous draguez, ici ? Ça a l'air sympa.

 **Zacharias Smith :** Ça n'était pas de la drague. -.-'

 **Adrian Pucey :** Bien sûr, ça ressemble à tout sauf de la drague ( note l'ironie ).

 _3 personnes aiment ça._

 **Susan Bones :** J'ignorais que tu étais intéressé par Harry, Zach.

 **Zacharias Smith :** Oï, Harry est mon ami, pas mon partenaire ou quoi que ce soit.

 **Nijimura Hiruto :** Tu sais Smith-san, je viens de voir certaines photos sur ton profil, je pense qu'un shooting photo avec Raven serait une excellente idée.

 _Akira Kazuki et Jeff McLee aiment ça._

 **Zacharias Smith :** Tu ne m'aides pas là...

 **Cormac McLaggen :** Hors de question qu'un Poufsouffle mette les pieds dans la Tour Gryffondor.

 **Lavander Brown :** Kyaa ! Il faut que je montre ça à **Parvati**.

 **Parvati Patil :** Oh Merlin. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Lav-Lav.

 **Marcus Flint :** Tu essaies de rendre jaloux quelqu'un en particulier, Smith ? Ça n'était peut-être pas la bonne méthode. Je suis certain que tu viens de te faire plein d'ennemis.

 _Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood et 22 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Zacharias Smith :** …

 **Silver Travers :** Tu survivras... peut-être...

 _4 personnes aiment ça._

 **Cho Chang :** Je ne savais pas que les Serpentards avaient le sens de l'humour.

 **Terence Higgs :** Parce que tu as le temps de leur parler ? J'ai cru comprendre que la plupart fuient dès qu'ils te voient.

 **Cho Chang :**! #!#?!

 **Gred Weasley : Terence** , mon ami, je t'apprécie de plus en plus.

 **Forge Weasley :** Vrai ! Vrai ! Oh et Zach, nous te faisons confiance. Ne nous donne pas de raison de te cibler.

 _3 personnes aiment ça._

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley :** Tu en as marre à ce point de Ernie ?

.

Harry pouffa de lire en lisant les commentaire et 'lika' celui de Terence.

→ **Ernie MacMillan** a commenté une publication de **Zacharias Smith** sur votre mur.

.

 **Ernie MacMillan :** Oï, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci ?!

 **Raven Kazuki :** Bien sûr, Zach. Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

.

Il ricana, sachant que sa réponse allait apporter des réactions très variées venant de chaque personne suivant ce poste. Ça allait être amusant.

→ 8 personnes aiment votre commentaire : « Bien sûr […]. ».

→ **Silver Travers, Adar Vaisey** et 5 autres personnes ont commenté une publication dans laquelle vous apparaissez.

.

Le temps qu'il actualise la page, plus de personnes avaient commenté. Harry pouffa de rire en en lisant certains. Silver était vraiment devenu le type ''grand-frère protecteur'' en quelques mois.

.

 **Silver Travers :** Raven, tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, je sais que Smith est ton ami mais...

 **Adar Vaisey :** Oï, Silver depuis quand tu es aussi protecteur ? Oh et pour info, je suis du même avis que cet idiot sur protecteur.

 **Zacharias Smith :** OÏ ! Vous m'prenez pour quoi au juste ? Je suis peut-être un enfoiré, mais je n'abuserai jamais de Ryry.

 **Ernie MacMillan :** Au moins tu reconnais que tu es un enfoiré...

 **Zacharias Smith :** Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que les gens qui m'apprécient (ex : Ryry), m'apprécient.

 _John Dawlish aime ça._

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley :** C'est qui lui ?

 **Charlie Weasley :** Dawlish ? C'est un Auror; il travaille sous les ordres de Mrs Bones. C'est aussi un ami de Harry.

 **Ernie MacMillan :** Depuis quand ?

 **Bill Weasley :** (Hi.) Depuis qu'il a aidé Miss Lovegood lorsqu'elle était persécutée dans Diagon Alley.

 **Luna Lovegood :** Salut Bill. Oh, Harry, Zach, amusez-vous bien.

 **Walden McNair :** Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le genre de conseil à donner dans ce genre de situations.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Mais vous pensez qu'on va faire quoi au juste ? ~ kékékékéké ~

 **Akira Kazuki :** Laisse, cousin. Leurs esprits pervertis viennent avec de mauvaises idées.

 _Raven Kazuki, Zacharias Smith et Terence Higgs aiment ça._

 **Raven Kazuki :** Vous savez, ça n'est pas parce que je suis un Succube que je ne peux pas me contrôler et que les gens autour de moi ne peuvent pas se contrôler.

 _'Incubus & Succubus', Adrian Pucey, Silver Travers et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Ernie MacMillan :** T'ES UN QUOI ?! DEPUIS QUAND !?

 **Zacharias Smith :** * soupir* … Comme d'habitude, tu es toujours à la ramasse, MacMillan.

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley :** Je croyais que les Succubes étaient toujours des femelles ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Dans la plupart des cas oui. Mais pas tout le temps. C'est un peu embarrassant à expliquer, donc si tu veux des réponses, je te conseille de chercher par toi-même. Je dois aller en Potions, bye.

 _Forge Weasley, Gred Weasley et 7 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

.

Discussion Instantanée :

 **Sir William Fitzduncan :** Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces personnes qui demandent toujours qui je suis. Est-ce difficile que cela, à deviner ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Ce n'est pas ça, Willy. Ce sont juste de grosses feignasses ( comme a dit Marcus ).

 **Sir William Fitzduncan :** J'aime bien ce jeune damoiseau. Il est intelligent et ne se comporte pas comme tous les jeunes de ce siècle.

Oh, n'aurais-tu pas une idée pour faire cesser leurs incessants flots de questions sur ma personne ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Hum... peut-être devrait-on leur donner un indice ?

 **Sir William Fitzduncan :** Ma foi, c'est une excellente idée. Mais quoi ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Et bien... je ne suis pas sûr.

 **Sir William Fitzduncan :** Penses-tu que si je mets 'Baron' à la place de 'Sir' ils devineront ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Humm, possible, mais là encore, les sorciers de notre ère sont particulièrement lents à la détente.

 **Sir William Fitzduncan :** Hh... je pense avoir une idée.

.

.

 **Sir William Fitzduncan** a changé son nom.

 _Raven Kazuki aime ça._

. ( _Bizarrement, cette publication se faufila comme un fantôme sur le net et passa inaperçu par les autres membres de Fb_ ).

* * *

 **Raven Kazuki** a actualisé son statut.

.

Terence s'étangla de rire lorsqu'il lut la nouvelle publication de Harry. Oh, il serait aussi embarrassé que le petit Gryffondor, s'il avait été à sa place. Heureusement ça n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ne pas se retrouver à la place de Harry... et de ne pas faire de mannequinat.

.

 **Raven Kazuki :** « Comment diable était-je supposé savoir que Snape, de toutes les personnes, était abonné à une revue gay japonaise ? ( The fuck !? ). C'est embarrassant. » _ Mortifié ╥﹏╥

 _58 personnes aiment ça_.

.

 **Silver Travers :** Notre chef de Maison est abonné à une revue japonaise ?

 **Adrian Pucey :** Je crois que tu loupes l'info importante dans cette déclaration, Silver. Notre chef de Maison est abonné à des revues Gay ?

 _8 personnes aiment ça._

 **Terence Higgs :** Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais à ce point de l'orientation sexuelle de notre professeur de Potions, Adrix. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais nous dire ? * sourire *

 _Akira Kazuki, Lucian Bole, Luna Lovegood et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Adrian Pucey :** Va te faire foutre, Ter.

 **Terence Higgs :** Avec plaisir.

 **Seamus Finnigan :** Je ne me souviens pas qu'il t'ait retiré de points.. ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Non non, il n'a pas retiré de points pour ça ou quoi, il n'a rien dit en fait.

 **Silver Travers :** Bah alors comment sais-tu qu'il est abonné à Badi ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Je suis allé à son bureau à la fin du cours, pour lui l'échantillon de ma concoction, comme on fait à chaque fois. Mais je l'ai vu, sur son bureau. Il y avait un exemplaire du n°134, sur lequel je fais la couverture. Sais-tu à quel point c'était embarrassant ? J'ai enfin compris pourquoi il me regardait étrangement depuis le début de la semaine.

 **Sir William ''The Bloody Baron'' Fitzduncan :** Ma foi, Hadrian, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es embarrassé. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Merci Willy. Tu es toujours là pour me remonter le moral.

 **Terence Higgs :** Si Snape t'ennuie, tu pourras compter sur moi ( mais je pense qu'il doit être aussi embarrassé ).

 **Lucian Bole :** Oï ~ Est-ce qu'on va juste ignorer le fait que Le Baron Sanglant est sur FB ?

 _Colin Creevey, Euan Abercrombie, Peeves et 17 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Adrian Pucey :** Je me posais justement la question et qu'est-ce que – PEEVES !?

 _Raven Kazuki aime ça_.

 **Theodore Nott :** Comment se fait-il que les fantômes puissent se servir de fb ? Je veux dire, ils ne peuvent pas toucher quoi que ce soit de matériel donc...

 **Sir William ''The Bloody Baron'' Fitzduncan :** En utilisant la fonction reconnaissance vocale, mélangé à un sortilège pour le rendre plus efficace.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Oh...

 **Peeves :** Niak Niark Niark ! Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'on a ici ?

 **Sir William ''The Bloody Baron'' Fitzduncan :** Peeves...

 **Peeves :** Kyaak ! Votre sanglante excellence ! Peeves ne cause pas de problèmes. Peeves ne cause aucun problème.

.

• **Raven Kazuki** a actualisé son statut : « Winter is Coming. #GoT. » (4)

 _Akira Kazuki, Nijimura Hiruto 52 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Ernie MacMillan :** De quoi parles-tu, Potter ? On est presque en Été.

 **Hannah Abbott :** Il y en a qui devraient penser à prendre Études des moldus au lieu de dormir en cours de Divination.

 _Marvolo Gaunt, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas et 44 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Akira Kazuki :** House Stark !

 _Hannah Abott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Raven Kazuki et 23 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Dean Thomas :** House Lannister !

 _24 personnes aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Allez quoi, Arya est impitoyable, mais elle est badass ! Et quand elle a dit ''L'Hiver approche'' après – bon, je ne vais pas spoiler, mais c'était quand même sensas'. Mais j'avoue, les Lannister sont pas mal aussi. On a toujours un faible pour les antagonistes.

 _17 personnes aiment ça._

 **Raven Kazuki :** C'est l'un des meilleurs personnages de la série/saga. Elle a beaucoup évolué. Peut-être d'une façon plus sombre que je ne l'aurai pensé, mais elle est géniale.

 **Adrian Pucey :** De quoi parlez-vous ?

 _Lucian Bole, Evan Rosier, Logan Avery et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Vous êtes sérieux ? Raven, tu as le choix : soit tu leur passe les romans, soit tu les kidnappe pendant les prochaines vacances et on regarde TOUTES les saisons de Game of Thrones. C'est pas comme si on manquait de place au manoir.

 _Dylan McLee, Nijimura Hiruto, Antonin Dolohov et 39 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Bah, je vais demander à Terence de me donner leurs réponses.

 **Marcus Flint :** Je suis pour !

 _Silver Travers, Terence Higgs, Adar Vaisey et 35 autres personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

• **Terence Higgs** a crée un album.

• **Raven Kazuki** a publié une photo.

• **Terence Higgs** a identifié **Raven Kazuki** sur plusieurs photos.

.

Silver laissa son regard défiler sur l'écran, quand il se stoppa. Il cligna des yeux, puis fit remonter le curseur de la souris un peu plus haut. Qu'est-ce que - ? Terence venait de publier du contenu. C'était un album photo. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait quelques photographies mais Silver savait que Terence en rajouterait au fur et à mesure. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il était allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Harry était avec lui. Oui. Harry était avec lui. Il ne savait même pas que le petit succube avait réussi à se faufiler dans leur salle commune. Pas que cela l'étonne cela dit. Tous deux étaient allongés côte à côte, leurs joues pressées l'une contre l'autre. Sur la photographie suivante, ils étaient dans la même position, à ceci près que Terence avait tourné la tête pour embrasser Harry sur la joue et ce dernier riait ( même si contrairement aux photos sorcières, la plupart des photos moldues n'étaient pas animées, Silver pouvait dire que Harry était en train de rire ).

.

 **''You and Me''** était le titre de l'album photo.

 _32 personnes aiment ça_.

.

 **Parvati Patil :** Oh c'est trop chou, vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

 **Terence Higgs :** Euh

 **Raven Kazuki :** Ça ne me dérangerait pas tu sais, Parv. Terence est le genre de compagnon que j'aimerai avoir. Mais je suis un succube, donc ça complique les choses.

.

Terence dévisagea l'écran dans un silence choqué. Sûr, il appréciait Harry. En fait, il avait un crush sur lui depuis des années mais il n'avait jamais osé approché le Gryffondor avant l'apparition de facebook. Maintenant, ils étaient amis, des amis très tactiles mais des amis quand même. Apprendre qu'il était le genre de personne que Harry voudrait avoir pour compagnon ( et que Harry aimerait l'avoir comme compagnon ! ), c'était... choquant. Terence se pourlécha les lèvres puis réfléchit soigneusement à ce qu'il allait écrire.

 **Terence Higgs :** Aw ~ je pense la même chose de toi. Et, juste pour que tu le saches, ça ne me gêne pas de composer un Harem pour toi. ^^

 _Evan Rosier, Nijimura Hiruto et 99 personnes aiment ça._

.

C'était destiné à être une blague ( avec une certaine part de vérité dedans ) mais en voyant le nombre de mention j'aime ( provenant majoritairement de MÂLES ), il adopta une expression horrifiée. Il venait enfin de réaliser que Harry avait réussi à capturer l'attention de bon nombre de personnes et ce, même bien avant qu'il ne commence sa carrière de mannequinat. Oh, il allait devoir trouver quelque chose. D'un côté, Harry avait besoin de plusieurs compagnons, d'un autre, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être protéger contre des personnes trop insistantes. Terence se promit d'aller parler à Harry le plus tôt possible. Il refusait de l'inviter à sortir via facebook. Harry méritait mieux.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Heeh ~ Tu ferais ça ?

 _Akira Kazuki aime ça._

Terence déglutit.

 **Terence Higgs :** S'il le faut.

 _8 personnes aiment ça_.

.

Discussion Instantanée :

 **Raven Kazuki :** Salle sur Demande. Tout de suite.

.

Terence rangea immédiatement son portable dans sa poche et bondit hors de son fauteuil – faisant sursauter une bonne partie des autres Serpentards-, et se précipita hors de la salle. La majorité des vert et argent haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leurs activités après tout, la majorité était en ce moment même de suivre et/ou commenter l'album de Higgs, donc ils avaient plus ou moins suivi ce qui se passait et imaginait que Potter et lui avaient dû débuter une conversation privée à un moment ou à un autre.

.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Est-ce qu'ils sont allés se rejoindre quelque part ?

 _4 personnes aiment ça._

 **Adrian Pucey :** Ter vient juste de quitter la salle commune en courant. Je pense qu'il allait retrouver Harry.

 _Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Andrey Vikov et 9 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Forge Weasley :** Uwaah ~ Ryry vient juste de partir. Il avait l'air pressé et déterminé. Et... il rougissait !

 **Lucian Bole :** Pourquoi ?

 **Gred Weasley :** Je croyais que personne ne lui avait -

 **Akira Kazuki :** jamais fait d'aussi -

 **Forge :** Belle déclaration ( Tiens, salut Aki ! ).

 **Nicolas Urquhart :** Huh ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Très éloquent. =p

 _Nicolas Urquhart aime ça_.

 **Forge Weasley :** Ce qu'on veut dire c'est que ça n'est pas tout le monde qui accepte aussi facilement le fait que -

 **Gred Weasley :** Son partenaire ait besoin de plusieurs compagnons.

* * *

 **Ginny Weasley :** « Je ne comprends pas. Harry m'a complètement ignoré. » _ En colère.

.

4 personnes aiment ça.

.

Les jumeaux voulaient commenter, mais ils savaient que s'ils faisaient cela, ils se feraient chopper par leur mère et : 1/ ils se feraient remonter les bretelles pour être ''cruels envers votre sœur'' et 2/ leur mère les obligerait à l'accepter en amie. Ainsi, elle pourrait les fliquer plus facilement. Hors de question. Heureusement, d'autres se chargèrent de donner leurs avis à leur place.

 **Zacharias Smith :** Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de te parler.

 **Hermione Granger :** Tais-toi, Smith ! Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, Harry a été très occupé ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux après.

 **Zacharias Smith :** C'est beau de se bercer d'illusions, pas vrai ? Mais faudrait peut-être penser à faire un tour dans la vraie vie un de ces quatre.

 _Hannah Abbott, Marcus Flint, Dora Thonks et 33 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Ginny Weasley :** Ferme-là, Smith ! Harry et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

 **Molly Weasley :** Oh ma pauvre chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certaine que Harry a juste beaucoup de choses à faire.

 **Arthur Weasley :** Molly, peut-être ne devrais-tu pas l'encourager. Harry n'a pas montré d'intérêt particulier à Ginny pour l'instant...

 **Molly Weasley :** Ils sont encore jeunes, ça va venir. Ginny est en train de devenir une ravissante jeune femme et tous deux ressemblent tellement à James et Lily.

.

Antonin haussa un sourcil. Certes, le dernier Potter était une copie carbone de James Potter à son entrée à Poudlard mais en grandissant, il avait beaucoup changé. Il avait encore les caractéristiques physiques liées aux Potter, mais il était plus fragile, plus androgyne que James. Et, honnêtement, il doutait que 'Raven' souhaite les réincarnations de ses parents.

D'ailleurs, il n'aimait même pas les filles !

.

 **Ginny Weasley :** « a décidé de prendre les choses en mains. »

 _Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley et 1 autre personne aime ça_.

 **Ron Weasley :** Tu vas l'inviter ? Tu es sûr que ça n'est pas trop tôt ?

 **Ginny Weasley :** J'ai quatorze ans, Ron. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Et oui, je vais l'inviter. Demain. Dans la Grande Salle. Comme ça, tout le monde saura que nous sommes ensembles et ces ***** comprendront que Harry est à moi.

.

Amelia Bones soupira quand elle vit la nouvelle publication de Ginny Weasley. Son département avait placé un système de surveillance sur les profils des personnes qui pouvaient représenter une menace pour des personnalités de leur monde. Le jeune héritier Potter-Black avait récemment eu un entretien privé avec elle pour lui faire part de certaines de ses craintes. Depuis les profils de Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley et Albus Dumbledore ( ainsi que Miss Granger et le jeune Ronald Weasley ) avaient été placés sous une légère surveillance. La gamine Weasley avait un sérieux problème obsessionnel.

Elle ( et probablement d'autres ) avait remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant grâce à facebook. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Il semblait y avoir une brèche dans la famille Weasley. Une brèche entre les cinq fils aînés et le reste de la famille avec, bien sûr, ce pauvre Arthur au milieu. Amelia était plus jeune que le couple Weasley de quelques années, mais elle avait été à Poudlard avec eux. Elle savait que Molly avait la mauvais habitude de trifouiller avec les philtres d'amour et avait donc subtilement augmenté la surveillance des deux femelles Weasley et de leur comportement envers le jeune Potter. Après tout, celui-ci avait récemment pris son titre de Lord Potter-Black ( même si peu le savaient ), il était normal que le seul Survivant de deux Anciennes et Nobles familles, soit mis sous protection, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient certains qu'il pouvait se protéger seul.

Amelia poussa un nouveau soupir, plus agacée qu'épuisée, puis fit prit une plume et écrivit une courte note qu'elle fit voler jusqu'au bureau de Dawlish. Son Auror semblait bien s'entendre avec le jeune Potter, il pourrait donc garder un œil sur lui et sur les Weasley suspectés.

* * *

Dans une pièce isolée du château Poudlard, deux corps entremêlés dormaient paisiblement, pas le moins du monde préoccupés par ce qui pouvait se produire à l'extérieur de leur petite bulle de bonheur. Pas le moins du monde préoccupés par l'avalanche de commentaires qui suivit leur disparition prolongée.

Harry, lové contre Terence, ronronnait bruyamment tout en se frottant lascivement contre son partenaire. Terence était sérieux. Terence. Était. Sérieux. Harry avait déjà flirté avec quelques garçons, mais il n'avait jamais osé aller plus loin ( /relation sérieuse ) parce qu'il savait que, étant ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait être qu'avec une seule personne. Il n'était pas un cas isolé dans le monde magique, pas même en Grande-Bretagne. Beaucoup de créatures étaient connues pour avoir plusieurs compagnons, notamment les Succubes, s'ils ne voulaient pas vider leur compagnon. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient incapables de construire une relation saine avec quelqu'un. C'était juste... légèrement plus compliqué.

Terence lui, était déterminé. Il était prêt à tenter le coup. Bien sûr, Harry avait remarqué son attraction envers le Serpentard, depuis que tous deux avaient commencé à se rapprocher, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le plus âgé soit aussi ouvert d'esprit. Harry frotta doucement sa tête contre le torse du vert et argent, sa queue s'agitant paresseusement dans son dos. Terence était l'une des rares personnes à Poudlard, à l'avoir vu sous sa réelle apparence. Elle n'était pas vraiment différente de celle qu'il arborait en temps normale. En fait, les seules choses qui changeaient étaient que ses cheveux avaient des reflets rouges, que ses dents étaient plus pointues et qu'il avait une queue de démon.

Le bras enroulé autour de sa taille resserra brièvement son étreinte et Harry sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur son crâne chevelu.

.

• **Terence Higgs** est passé de célibataire à « En couple ».

• **Raven Kazuki** est passé de célibataire à « Relation libre » avec **Terence Higgs**.

 _Akira Kazuki, Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith et 108 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Bien joué, louveteau.

 _Augustus Rookwood et John Dawlish aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Yeey ! Je suis contente pour toi (/vous) ! Félicitations, couz.

 **Cedric Diggory :** Oh, toi et Higgs ? Félicitations ^^

 **Raven Kazuki :** =D Thanks.

 _Terence Higgs aime ça_.

 **Marcus Flint :** J'espère que vous n'allez pas devenir comme tous ces couples guimauve qui passent leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 _7 personnes aiment ça._

 **Terence Higgs :** Tu peux parler, Marcus. C'est pas du tout comme si tu passais toutes tes soirées dans les bras de Silver, hum ?

 _Adrian Pucey, Lucian Bole, Peregrine Derrick et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Marcus Flint :** Traître !

 **Forge Weasley :** Kékéké je suis sûr que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

 **Gred Weasley :** Chaos ! Chaos ! Chaos !

 **Lucian Bole :** …. Et je pensais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas devenir plus cinglés.

 _13 personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

 **Akira Kazuki :** « Raven, il faut absolument que tu vois le programme libre de Hanyū-chan ! #IceSkating »

 _Raven Kazuki, Nijimura Hiruto, Tanaka Sakura et 52 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Foutu cours de Défense ! J'étais en cours pendant le direct. Est-ce que tu sais s'ils ont déjà mis la vidéo en ligne ?

 _Hannah Abbott et Tracey Davis aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Yup, grouille.

 **Terence Higgs :** Euh... il se passe quoi ici ?

 _Adrian Pucey, Silver Travers, Peregrine Derrick et 28 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Lucian Bole :** On est aussi paumé que toi, mon vieux.

 **Terence Higgs :** Ooh ~ j'en connais un qui passe de plus en plus de temps avec **Hopkins**. Tu as commencé à employé des expressions moldues.

 _Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Oooh il était magnifique !

 _Akira Kazuki, Nijimura Hiruto, Dylan McLee et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Terence Higgs :** Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Oh c'est trop chou. T'inquiète Terri, c'est juste que la saison de patinage a commencé il y a un moment et notre patineur préféré vient tout juste faire son programme libre au Championnat du Monde. Oh, sur une autre note, j'ai oublié de menacer de te castrer si tu blessais Raven, j'espère que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Adrian Pucey, Evan Rosier, Dean Thomas et 44 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Elle dit ça comme si elle ne venait pas juste de le faire... Je t'apprécie de plus en plus, gamine.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Thanks. =D

 **Terence Higgs :** … Je n'y comptais pas.

 _Raven Kazuki aime ça_.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry échangeait, depuis sa place à la table des Gyffondors, des sourires amusés avec Terence, lequel était assis à la table des vert et argent, juste devant celles des lions. Tous deux étaient à quelques mètres à peine l'un de l'autre et Harry s'était assis à califourchon sur son banc pour pouvoir jeter des coups d'oeil vers le plus âgé.

Il avait presque fini son petit déjeuner quand un sentiment de terreur le prit aux tripes. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir la réponse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri suraigu retentit dans la vaste et pleine Grande Salle. Un cri ressemblant vaguement à : « Haaarrry ! ». Harry frissonna d'effroi.

Un silence s'abattit. Un bref coup d'oeil dans la direction générale de Dumbledore lui indiqua que celui-ci souriait sereinement. Harry grimaça. Ça s'annonçait mal.

Quelques secondes de plus passèrent dans le plus grand des silences puis une Ginny Weasley radieuse entra dans la salle, talonné par ses deux lapdogs, Granger et n°6.

_ Harry, le salua Ginny en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Harry leur offrit un regard plat.

_ Oui ?

Aucun ne sembla remarquer sa froideur.

_ Tu sais il y a cette sortie à Hogsmeade ce week-end.

_ Oui, et ?

_ Harry ! Le réprimanda sèchement Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un toast qu'il entreprit de tartiner avec du Nutella ( allez savoir comment il avait réussi à convaincre les elfes de maison de voler un pot de Nutella dans le monde moldu ).

_ Et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble ! Comme ça on pourrait faire un tour dans les boutique puis déjeuner aux Trois -

_ Je suis désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible.

Ginny, qui avait continué à babiller, s'arrêta brusquement. Il lui fallut bien quelques secondes pour enregistré ce qui venait d'être dit, la façon dont Harry lui avait rudement ( de son avis ) dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

_ P – Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que Sir - ( elle croisa le regard perçant de Harry et se corrigea ) ton parrain t'a donné une autorisation de sortie donc -

_Mon partenaire m'a déjà invité à passer la journée avec lui et plusieurs de nos amis communs, lui expliqua simplement Harry.

Bon nombre d'étudiants étouffèrent leur début de fou-rire derrière une quinte de toux ou leur mug à café. S'il était vrai que Ginny avait été adorable en première année, il était aussi vrai qu'elle était vite devenue détestable après, selon la plupart des étudiants. Depuis que le Survivant l'avait sauvé ( personne n'avait vraiment eu droit aux détails ) lors de sa première année, elle chuchotait partout qu'elle et Potter étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tous ceux possédant des yeux bien en face des trous, savaient que ça n'était rien de plus que les grandes désillusions d'une enfant choyée par sa mère.

Et la tête qu'elle tira lorsqu'elle enregistra enfin ce que venait de dire son 'prince charmant' ! Contrairement aux autres, Zacharias Smith ne s'embêtait pas à couvrir son rire mais ce fut à peine si la Weaslette l'entendit.

_ Qu – Quoi ?

_ Quoi, 'quoi' ? Mon compagnon m'a invité et j'ai accepté. Tu devrais y aller avec tes amis, je suis sûr que vous passerez une bonne journée.

Le ton qu'employa Harry laissait penser qu'il s'adressait à une gamine de cinq ans. Dans un sens, c'était peut-être le cas.

Harry observa Ginny et manqua de ricaner quand il avisa son teint rougissant de colère. Oh c'était absolument hilarant de son point de vue. À en juger par les caquètement de joie des jumeaux Weasley, ils ressentaient la même chose.

_ Harry ! L'admonesta Hermione.

_ Hermione ! Répondit sur le même ton. S'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de conversations qui ne te concernent en rien.

Hermione était tellement choquée qu'elle se mura dans un silence indigné.

Padma Patil et Grant Page commencèrent à rire ouvertement. Combien de fois avaient-ils voulu voir la fille Granger se faire rabattre le caquet ? Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé ( quoi que Snape avait plusieurs fois effleuré le gros lot ).

Ron rougit de colère face au ton que Harry avait employé pour s'adresser à Hermione et il fit un pas en avant, mais trouva son chemin bloqué par ses deux grands-frères.

« Oh ~ est-ce que Won-Won est en colère ? Se moqua George.

_ Won-Won ferait mieux d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne disparaisse. » poursuivit Fred.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron.

Sans même un regard vers sa jeune sœur ou même Hermione, il fila vers la place libre la plus proche, c'est-à-dire, face à Dean et Seamus – au grand désespoir de ces deux-là-, et entreprit de se servir de grosses portions de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Harry grimaça et se détourna de ce spectacle peu ragoûtant après avoir adressé une prière silencieuse à ses deux camarades de dortoir. Lui-même poursuivit son petit déjeuner comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

« Mais – mais tu ne peux pas ! » s'exclama finalement Ginny.

Harry tourna la tête vers celle-ci. La jeune Weaslette pleurait presque de frustration. Si Harry vivait encore avec les Dursley, il aurait probablement prit pitié d'elle et accepter de passer du temps avec la rouquine le samedi suivant. Mais Harry avait été libéré d'eux depuis bien longtemps et il ne comptait pas sacrifier son bonheur plus longtemps, et certainement pas pour passer du temps avec cette menace.

« Excuse-moi ? Dit-il d'une voix on ne peut plus froide. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, avec qui je passe mes sorties ou mon temps libre. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, que je sache. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai terminer mon petit déjeuner avant le début des cours. »

Depuis la table des vert et argent, Terence leva les pouces ( un geste qu'il avait appris de l'un des nés-moldus répartis dans leur Maison ) et offrit un large sourire à Harry. Celui-ci rosit et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, sans pouvoir retenir le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Raven Kazuki** : « **MacMillan,** tu es sur ma Liste Noire. »

 _Zacharias Smith, Forge Weasley, Fenrir Greyback et 95 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

 **Ernie MacMillan :** Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Depuis quand as-tu une liste noire ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Oh, GML, ça n'est pas la liste noire, mais c'est la Liste Noire. Avec des majuscules s'il te plaît.

 _Akira Kazuki, Nijimura Hiruto, Jeff McLee et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Ooh, cousin est en colère.

 _Dylan McLee et Jeff McLee aiment ça_.

 **Evan Rosier :** Wao ~ soit Mini-MacMillan a beaucoup d'ennemis, soit tu es très suivi, gamin.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Les deux !

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Okay okay, et sinon, il a fait quoi l'autre gosse ?

 _Lucian Bole, Grant Page, Susan Bones et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Ce boulet a donné mon nom fb à Granger !

 _Gred Weasley, Augustus Rookwood, Zacharias Smith et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Cedric Diggory :** **MacMillan** , tu n'as pas fait ça ?

 **Susan Bones :** Imaginez Cedric en train de geindre en disant cela ~

 _Peeves, Gred Weasley, Raven Kazuki et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Cedric Diggory :** Susan !

 **Kalid Vahimir :** Il est encore en train de geindre. =D

 _Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

.

• **Padfoot** a rejoint Facebook

• **Raven Kazuki** est désormais ami avec **Padfoot**.

• **Padfoot** est désormais ami avec **Akira Kazuki, Gred Weasley, Forge Weasley** et 43 autres personnes.

.

 **Raven Kazuki :** « Paddy ! » _ avec **Padfoot**.

 _Padfoot, Remus ''Moony'' Lupin, Gred Weasley et 9 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

• Plusieurs personnes ont commenté votre publication.

.

Harry se frotta les yeux puis décida d'aller aux nouvelles.

.

 **Padfoot :** Chiot !

 **Akira Kazuki :** Ooh Rav, Paddy vient d'arriver au Manoir. J'vous laisse, je dois aller faire les courses. Ciaossu !

 **Remus 'Moony' Lupin :** Ça me rappelle quand tu étais bébé, Harry, et que tu l'appelais comme ça.

 _3 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Paddy, s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure ~ dis-moi que tu n'as accepté ni Granger, ni Mrs Weasley, ou N°6 et N°7 ?

 _Zacharias Smith, Akira Kazuki, Seamus Finnigan et 12 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Padfoot :** Oomph ! Je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour ça.

 **Remus Moony Lupin :** Ah bon ? Parfois j'en douterai.

 **Seamus Finnigan :** C'est dingue, je n'aurai jamais cru que le professeur Lupin pouvait être aussi cynique.

 **Padfoot :** Professeur ah ah ah ! J'ai toujours dit que ça t'irait bien comme boulot ! Pour répondre à ta question. Non, je ne les ai pas accepté mais je doute que Molly me demande en ami dans cette vie-là.

 _Forge Weasley et Gred Weasley aiment ça_.

.

.

• **Forge Weasley** et **Gred Weasley** ont crée la page : « Weasley Wizards Wheezes™. »

.

Un sourire presque démentiel étira les lèvres de Fred lorsqu'il avisa leur colonne de notifications.

.

• Akira Kazuki, Raven Kazuki, Arthur Weasley et deux autres personnes aiment votre page.

.

À la fin de la journée, ils avaient déjà plus de deux cents mentions j'aime sur leur nouvelle Page, et parmi ces mentions j'aime, plus d'une trentaine venaient de sorciers sombres. C'était hilarant. En parlant de ceux-ci, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour sur les derniers ragots qui circulaient chez eux ?

* * *

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** « est un homme libre ! A enfin pu divorcé de sa folle furieuse de femme. » _ il y a 10 minutes.

 _Rabastan Lestrange, Gerald Yaxley, Augustus Rookwood et 48 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Je suis presque certaine que je suis supposée dire 'mes condoléances' ou quelque chose comme ça face à ce genre d'événements, mais je vais m'en tenir à ça : Félicitations !

 _Raven Kazuki, Marcus Flint, Evan Rosier et 11 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Heureux de l'entendre, Rodolphus. J'ai toujours su que Zhaegron faisait une erreur en acceptant le contrat de mariage.

 **Zhaegron Lestrange :** Etbien, ilyavaitbeaucoupd'avantagesàsignercecontrat. JenepensaispasquelajeuneBlackserait ainsi. Ellesemblaitbeaucoupplussained'espritavant.

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** … Père, ne t'avons-nous pas déjà dit où se trouvait la barre espace ?

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Laisse frangin, je viens de lui montrer. Ça devrait aller, à présent.

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** Oh, tu es au manoir ?

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Yup.

 **Raven Kazuki :** J'ai une question par contre. Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** Je ne pouvais dissoudre le mariage que si elle brisait l'une des conditions. Apparemment, elle a couché avec notre.. err.. supérieur lors d'une soirée trop arrosée il y a quelques nuits.

 **Raven Kazuki :** … Oh mon dieu, je crois que je suis traumatisé. Mes yeux, mes yeux !

 _Akira Kazuki, Dylan McLee, Lee Jordan et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Raven Kazuki :** Attendez... est-ce qu'il a toujours son apparence de serpent humanoïde ou... ?

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** Non, il semble avoir une trentaine d'années, maintenant. Les sorciers vieillissent bien plus lentement que les moldus après tout.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Okay, je suis juste un petit peu moins traumatisé maintenant. Pourtant Dumbledork fait bien son âge...

 **Zhaegron Lestrange :** Oh, je me suis souvenu. Merci, Rabastan.

 **Rabastan Lestrange :** De rien, père. Là Raven, j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Peut-être que c'est le stress qui a fait apparaître toutes ces rides ?

 _Akira Kazuki, Charlie Weasley, Zacharias Smith et 11 autres personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

 **[• Raven Kazuki** est désormais ami avec **Jim Moriarty**.

 _Akira Kazuki et Dylan McLee aiment ça_. **]**

.

.

 **Jeff McLee** a battu le record de **Akira Kazuki** dans Papa Pear Saga.

 **Akira Kazuki** a battu le record de **Jeff McLee** dans Farm Heroes Saga.

 **Jeff McLee** a battu le record de **Akira Kazuki** dans Candy Crush Soda Saga.

 **Akira Kazuki** a battu le record de **Jeff McLee** dans Pet Rescue Saga.

.

Conversation Instantanée :

 **Raven Kazuki :** Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont ENCORE chamaillés.

 **Dylan McLee :** D'accord, dans ce cas je ne te le dis pas. Mais c'est le cas. Depuis, ils sont tous les deux en train de geeker, chacun à l'opposé de la pièce.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Oh... génial.

.

.

 **Akira Kazuki** a publié quelque chose sur votre mur.

.

Raven se pelotonna contre Terence alors qu'il surfait sur le net. Ou plus précisément, sur fb. De chaque côté d'eux se trouvaient Marcus et Silver. Lui et Terence avait remarqué le comportement des deux autres Serpentards ces derniers temps. Ils avaient toujours été assez tactiles avec Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de lui, mais ils semblaient également s'adoucir en sa présence. Ils avaient également remarqué que les deux autres septième année étaient également devenus plus tactiles avec Terence.

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de tout cela, mais Terence n'avait rien contre leur rapprochement et Harry souriait encore davantage. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Maintenant, si Flint et Travers pouvaient juste vocaliser leurs intentions...

.

Akira Kazuki ► Raven Kazuki :

« Hey, depuis quand tu deviens amis des criminels sans moi ? * fais la moue *. »

 _Dylan McLee, Fenrir Greyback, Jeff McLee et 68 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Hey, je t'en ai parlé avant d'ajouter la majorité des mangemorts ( sauf Bellatrix et Alecto ) dans mes amis. Et je sais que tu l'as fait aussi.

 _Evan Rosier et Antonin Dolohov aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Je parlais de Moriarty ! Le roi du crime organisé de Londres ! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu.

 _Fenrir Greyback aime ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Aw ~ est-ce que tu voulais lui demander un autographe ?

 _Gerald Yaxley et Corban Yaxley aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Non, je voulais lui proposer mes services.

 _Gred Weasley, Forge Weasley, Evan Rosier et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Raven Kazuki :** … Le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à dire si oui ou non tu es sérieuse.

 _Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Fenrir Greyback et 10 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

.

.

Harry gémit longuement alors qu'il se frottait contre Terence, leurs érections libérées, se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

« Ter.. » gémit-il.

L'énergie sexuelle qui flottait autour d'eux l'enivrait et l'excitait davantage. Il avait besoin... il -

Silver apparut devant lui, tout aussi nu qu'eux et Marcus apparut de l'autre côté, leurs membres gonflés positionnés au niveau de son visage.

Harry leur offrit un sourire paresseux et frissonna quand il sentit le membre lubrifié de Terence entrer lentement en lui. D'une main, il empoigna l'érection de Marcus. Il n'était jamais très sûr, au début, même si ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une fellation. En tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose avec plus d'une personne à la fois. Enfin, il y avait bien eu les jumeaux mais...

Il entreprit de faire de lents vas et viens sur la hampe du dernier Flint tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur le gland de Silver.

À en juger par le grognement de Marcus et la façon dont Silver rejeta la tête en arrière, Harry devina qu'il se débrouillait bien. Terence lâcha un râle lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde. Harry, le chevauchant, ne chercha pas à taire son plaisir. Terence adorait quand Harry était vocal.

Harry donna un timide coup de langue sur la hampe de Silver tandis qu'il caressait le membre gonflé de sang de Marcus. Il prit de l'assurance en entendant les râles rauques que lâchait Silver. Harry hoqueta lorsque Terence l'attrapa par les hanches et le maintint contre lui pour aller et venir en lui. Violemment.

C'était l'Enfer au Paradis.

* * *

12 mai ~

.

 **Hermione Granger** vous a demandé en ami.

• Accepter – **[ Refuser ]**

.

15 mai ~

 **Hermione Granger** vous a demandé en ami.

• Accepter – **[ Refuser ]**

.

 **Albus Dumbledore** vous a demandé en ami.

• Accepter - **[ Refuser ]**

.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et maudit Hermione pour ce qu'elle lui faisait traverser en ce moment-même. Cette sale morveuse n'avait même pas eu la confirmation que Raven était Harry (lui) et elle racontait à tous ses petits copains que Harry était sur fb sous le nom de Raven Kazuki. Génial. Bon, il savait que cela arriverait un jour où l'autre, mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire payer MacMillan dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

.

 **Ginny Weasley** vous a demandé en ami.

• Accepter - **[ Refuser ]**

.

 **Molly Weasley** vous a demandé en ami.

• Accepter - **[ Refuser ]**

.

 **Arthur Weasley** vous a demandé en ami.

• **[ Accepter ]** \- Refuser

.

 **Ron Weasley** vous a demandé en ami.

• Accepter - **[ Refuser ]**

.

Conversation instantanée :

 **Raven Kazuki :** Peeves ! Parlons affaires.

 **Peeves :** Avec plaisir, votre excellence.

* * *

Arthur sourit chaleureusement à son écran lorsqu'il vit que Harry l'avait accepté en ami. Depuis la cuisine, il pouvait entendre Molly pester parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse quant à sa propre demande d'ami. Il savait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Harry avant même d'être accepté parce que la photo de profil de Raven était un jeune homme vêtu d'un hoodie rouge. Un hoodie rouge très familier. Naturellement, son épouse n'avait pas fait le lien, mais elle avait lu le message que leur avait envoyé Hermione, leur disant que Raven Kazuki était Harry Potter. Arthur soupira. Il n'était pas sûr que cela plaise à Harry.

.

.

28 mai ~

.

Amelia Bones reposa le fichier qu'elle avait dans les mains et prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé brûlant avant de reporter son attention sur la page facebook dédié au DMLE. Elle était en train de faire remonter le fil d'actu quand une notification la prévint d'un nouveau message. Oh, elle était sûr que plusieurs de ses Aurors étaient déjà sur le coup mais la journée avait été calme et elle était curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui pourrait bien être une nouvelle affaire.

Les affaires FB étaient bien plus rapides que les enquêtes normales et il était rare que le DMLE ait besoin d'arrêter des personnes, basé sur ce qui se passait sur les réseaux sociaux. Cela pouvait arriver, mais ça restait rare.

Oh, voilà qu'ils venaient de recevoir une plainte, non, une demande de l'héritier Potter-Black. Apparemment, celui-ci recevait des demandes d'amis venant de personnes indésirables, depuis une vingtaine de jours et ceux-ci ne comprenaient juste pas que, lorsqu'il les avait refusé une première fois, ça n'était pas pour changer d'avis après.

Amelia ouvrit la porte de son bureau et balaya la salle des Aurors d'un regard perçant.

« Dawlish, occupe toi de la demande de Mr Potter.

_ Oui, boss ! » lui parvint la réponse enthousiaste de son Auror.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres mais Amelia était amusée malgré tout. Dawlish était plus jeune qu'elle de plusieurs années, mais il était toujours enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait de missions sur le terrain ou de faire un pied de nez à Dumbledore. Ajoutez à cela qu'il était protecteur vis à vis du jeune Potter...

* * *

 **Raven Kazuki :** « Les vieux ne devraient pas avoir autant de titres et de pouvoir. C'est mauvais pour leur santé mentale. »

 _Marvolo Gaunt, Susan Bones, Fenrir Greyback et 99 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** Tout à fait d'accord, Potter. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas net.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Tu veux dire, aussi cinglé que toi ? =p

 _Fenrir Greyback, Akira Kazuki et Dylan McLee aiment ça_.

 **Marvolo Gaunt :** J'avais commencé à t'apprécier...

 **Raven Kazuki :** Aw ~ c'est adorable ! À quand la déclaration d'amour, universelle ?

 _Akira Kazuki et Jeff Kazuki aiment ça._

 **Val Mulciber :** Le gosse a du cran.

 _Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback et 33 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Mais bon pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu le savais déjà depuis un moment non ? Il s'est passé un truc ou quoi ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Dumbledork a signé un contrat de mariage entre N°7 et moi.

 **Terence Higgs :** QUOI ?!

 **Marcus Flint :** Quoi ?

 **Silver Travers :** Quoi !?

 **Gemma Farley :** Lol, vous les gars, vous réagissez de la même façon, au même moment.

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** ''Lol'' ?

 **Raven Kazuki :** Vous inquiétez pas les gars. Comme il n'est pas mon gardien magique, il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela et Mère Magie a refusé le contrat. Il est parti en fumée. Mais j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque quand Griphook m'a montré le contrat.

 _Terence Higgs, Silver Travers, Marcus Flint et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Tu m'étonnes. Quand je pense que je croyais qu'on en avait enfin fini avec les manigances de ce vieux bâtard débauché.

 _Evan Rosier, Hannah Abbott, Fenrir Greyback et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Fenrir Greyback :** 'Vieux bâtard débauché' ? Tu sais quoi gamine, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre.

 **Akira Kazuki :** Avis partagé.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Yuck ~ allez flirter ailleurs, voulez-vous ?

 _30 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Akira Kazuki :** C'était pas du flirt O/O

 **Fenrir Greyback :** Oh...

 _Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier et 11 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

Aki fixa son écran, les yeux écarquillés, des rougeurs s'étendant sur son visage. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien lu ?

« Je vois pas pourquoi t'es si surprise, intervint Dylan, lequel avait lu par-dessus son épaule. C'est pas comme si personne t'avait jamais invité à sortir. C'est toi qui refuse à chaque fois. »

Aki fit la moue et croisa les bras. Ouais et ben, elle voulait juste pas que ça se passe comme avec Ikkyu. Ce traître... la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, ce sera pour l'envoyer brûler en Enfer. Foi de Kazuki.

En attendant...

Elle reporta son attention sur le commentaire de l'Alpha. Hmm... peut-être que... peut-être que... juste un essai...

• Rodolphus Lestrange a commenté le statut de Raven Kazuki.

Aki cliqua et ricana lorsqu'elle lut le commentaire du mangemort.

.

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** Et sinon moi, on m'ignore ? Ça veut dire quoi ''Lol'' ?

 **Akira Kazuki :** Nah, on t'ignore pas ~ lol = ''Laughing Out Loud''

 **Rodolphus Lestrange :** Oh, merci, Miss Kazuki.

* * *

 **Neville Longbottom :** « Viens d'entendre Snape traiter le directeur de 'vieux fou dégénéré'. A aussi vu McGonagall rire à cela et acquiescer. Est-ce que la fin du monde est pour bientôt ? »

 _Raven Kazuki, Gred Weasley, Marvolo Gaunt et 59 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 **Raven Kazuki :** Faut pas croire mais ils sont 'amis'... en quelque sorte. Ils entretiennent une relation amicale basée sur la compétition. Ils se chamaillent la plupart du temps, sont souvent en désaccords mais s'entendent parfois sur certains sujets – Exemple : Dumbledore.

 _Lee Jordan, Adar Vaisey, Nicolas Urquhart et 22 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Neville Longbottom :** Wao, Harry ! Tu es une véritable source d'informations !

 **Raven Kazuki :** Toujours un plaisir ( peut-être que je devrais devenir Informateur dans le crime organisé, plus tard, heh ? ).

 _Jeff McLee, Jim Moriarty, Marvolo Gaunt et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Akira Kazuki :** Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas si tu es sérieux ou pas.

 _18 personnes aiment ça_.

 **Luna Lovegood :** Raven est beaucoup plus naturel depuis que les nargles ont cessé de le tourmenter.

 _Raven Kazuki, Akira Kazuki, Dylan McLee et 12 autres personnes aiment ça_.

.

.

Harry gloussa alors que Terence le plaquait contre la porte et déposait de langoureux baisers le long de sa nuque. oh. OH ! Il était sensible à cet endroit. Sa main fourragea la chevelure blond cendrée de Terence tandis que l'autre déboutonnait la chemise d'uniforme de Harry et la laissait glisser au sol, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Ter ? commença Harry, haletant.

_ Hum ? Fit celui-ci, occupé à déposer une traînée de baiser sur le torse finement sculpté du petit brun.

_ On a quinze minutes avant le dîner.

_ Hum.

_ Je te veux maintenant. »

Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres du Serpentard. Il se redressa pour capturer les lèvres de son partenaire.

D'un rapide mouvement, il passa ses deux mains sous les cuisses de Harry et le souleva avec aisance, arrachant un cri surpris au petit brun. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il se déplaça à l'aveuglette jusqu'à son lit et déposa Harry dessus, allongé sur le dos. Terence retira sa propre chemise déjà ouverte et vint surplomber son jeune amant. Sans jamais détourner son attention de son petit brun, il invoqua une bouteille de lube, qu'il savait se trouver dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de Silver et prépara le succube.

Terence se pencha en avant, ses lèvres frôlant à peine l'oreille de Harry.

« Et tu le veux comment ? »

Harry regarda l'heure puis lui adressa un sourire joueur :

« Hard. »

.

.

 **Raven Kazuki** a organisé un événement prévu le 09 juillet : « Kidnapper ses camarades et regarder la saison 1 de Game of Thrones au Manoir. »

 _Akira Kazuki, Evan Rosier, Lucian Bole et 63 autres personnes aiment ça_.

* * *

• **Terence Higgs** a rejoint le groupe : « Satisfaites votre partenaire Succube. »

• **Marcus Flint** a rejoint le groupe : « Satisfaites votre partenaire Succube. »

• **Silver Travers** a rejoint le groupe : « Satisfaites votre partenaire Succube. »

 _Raven Kazuki aime ça._

.

• Raven Kazuki a publié une capture d'écran :

 **[ Fawkes** est désormais sur facebook. **]**

 **Raven Kazuki :** Que diable ?

 _Marcus Flint, Sir William ''The Bloody Baron'' Fitzduncan, Silver Travers et 58 autres personnes aiment ça_.

 _._

 _._

 **Fin | 20 points pour votre Maison si vous aviez deviné l'identité de Sir William Fitzduncan.**

1/ _''Zhaegron Lestrange est en train d'écrire'' – Vous savez, quand vos parents ont entre les mains un portable, technologie dont ils ne se sont jamais servis, et qu'ils doivent écrire un sms... voilà._

 _3/ Okay, je sais que ce jeu a été retiré. Laissez-moi mon fun. C'était un super jeu._

4/ _Tiens à préciser que j'ai suivi cette série de loin seulement, genre... de très loin._

* * *

 _. Okay, comme je sais que ff a tendance à supprimer les fics type ''read the books'' j'ai décidé de publier **'' Hogwarts ~ Read Your Life'' sur mon deuxième blog :**_

 _ **x-OS-Harry-Potter-Xover.** Prologue et chapitre 1 sont en ligne._

 **x-os-harry-potter-xover ( . skyrock . com )**

::

::

 **/!\ M/M/M/M** _– Adrian Pucey/Sub!Harry/Graham Montague/ Durmstrang OMC – Bashing!Dumbles, Hermione, Ginny – Mild Bash!Molly_

 _Voici un nouvel extrait comme on m'avait demandé :_ [chap 16]

 **Hermione aimait bien passer en revue les réponses aux examens, mais Ron lui dit que cela le rendait malade et ils se contentèrent d'aller s'allonger sous un arbre, au bord du lac. Les jumeaux Weasley chatouillaient les tentacules d'un calmar géant qui se réchauffait entre deux eaux**.

À cela, beaucoup se tournèrent vers les jumeaux et haussèrent un sourcil. Ceux-ci avisèrent les regards interrogateur et haussèrent les épaules.

« Poulpe aime bien avoir de la compagnie. »

Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le livre.

Terence Higgs fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Cassius Warrington et Adar Vaisey :

« Poulpe ? » chuchota-t-il.

Les deux autres Serpentards haussèrent les épaules. Qui sait ce qui se passait dans la tête des jumeaux Weasley.

 **_ Fini les révisions, soupira Ron avec bonheur en s'étirant dans l'herbe. Tu pourrais être plus joyeux, Harry, on a une semaine de tranquillité avant de savoir tout ce qu'on a fait de travers. Pour l'instant, plus la peine de s'inquiéter.**

 **Harry se frottait le front**.

Amelia fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas normal avec la cicatrice du jeune Potter. Perplexe et vaguement inquiète, elle chercha du regard Theodred Nott, Lord Nott lequel était assis près de son fils. L'homme était médicomage à Ste Mangouste, après tout. Celui-ci hocha la tête, sachant déjà ce que souhaitait lui demander la chef du DMLE _._

 **_ J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça signifie, s'écria-t-il soudain avec colère. Ma cicatrice continue à me faire mal. Ça m'était déjà arrivé avant, mais jamais aussi souvent.**

 **_ Va voir Madame Pomfresh, suggéra Hermione**.

''Bonne idée, fit Hannah Abbot, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Mrs Pomfrey puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour apaiser la douleur.''

 **_ Je ne suis pas malade, dit Harry. Je crois plutôt que c'est un avertissement. Il y a un danger qui menace.**

 **_ Détends-toi, conseilla Ron. Hermione a raison. Il n'y a rien à craindre pour la Pierre tant que Dumbledore est dans les parages. D'ailleurs, on n'a aucune preuve que Rogue ait trouvé le moyen de passer devant Touffu sans se faire dévorer. Il a déjà failli se faire arracher la jambe une fois, il ne va pas recommencer tout de suite. Et le jour où Hagrid laissera tomber Dumbledore, Neville jouera au Quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre**.

''Err – commença Ron, l'air inconfortable.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Ron, le coupa gentiment Neville. On sait tous très bien que je suis mieux au sol que sur un balai. Et l'explication de Harry était très logique.''

Ron hocha la tête avec gratitude. Neville était vraiment compréhensif.

 **Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, mais il avait le vague sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Lorsqu'il essaya de l'expliquer à Hermione, celle-ci répondit:**

 **_ Ce sont les examens qui font ça. La nuit dernière, je me suis réveillée et je me suis mise à relire la moitié de mes notes de métamorphose avant de me souvenir qu'on avait déjà passé l'examen** _._

Harry gloussa doucement contre le torse d'Adrian et il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Graham. Ils étaient vraiment doux. Il fit la moue, la créature en lui voulait se blottir peau contre peau avec ses Alphas, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire cela dans la Grande Salle. Il devait attendre qu'ils aient fini le chapitre – et probablement le suivant puisqu'il n'en restait qu'un seul avant la fin du premier livre. Harry ne voulait pas attendre et il ne voulait pas que ces livres soient lus mais bon... on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Il était déjà reconnaissant de ne plus avoir à cacher son héritage et de pouvoir être lui-même _._

* * *

 **Publié le : 28.04.2018**


End file.
